Alma en un sofá
by Velourya
Summary: Bella no recuerda su vida humana. Edward esconde un secreto acerca de la atracción hacia Bella. Pero aquel amor no será el único problema, sino aquel encuentro de vampiros realizado por Carlisle para eliminar a los Vulturis - Todos vampiros -.
1. Minutos para el cambio

_No soy Stephenie Meyer, no creé "Twilight" ni a ninguno de sus personajes, lo único que hago es jugar un poco con ellos creando mis historias. No lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería estupendo._

* * *

**Alma en un sofá.**

**Prologo.**

En todos mis años de inmortal, jamás había visto semejante encuentro. Había por lo menos cincuenta vampiros en todo el castillo esperando las indicaciones para comenzar aquel plan elaborado que nos llevaría a la victoria. Todos teníamos un fin común. Los Vulturis tenían que morir.

Cuando llegué aquí las cosas eran muy distintas. Sólo tenía a tres personas conmigo, pero ahora tenía a toda una familia que proteger. Siempre me gustaron los retos y este iba a ser el más grande de todos. Ahora no estaba sola, ahora tenía a ese alguien que ponía mi mundo de cabeza, ese alguien por el cual no importaría morir.

Definitivamente lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir era un suicidio, pero ¡vamos! ¿por qué no dar la vida por quienes amo? Todos esperaban que algo ocurriera para que nos detuviese, pero no iba a suceder, todo estaba listo y preparado, fríamente calculado y yo estaba lista.

* * *

**I Capítulo:** Minutos para el cambio.

"_EL castillo para una princesa de la noche" _

A veces ser lo que soy tiene sus ventajas, ya sabes, el ser extremadamente hermosa, ágil, rápida, fuerte, y bueno fui afortunada de tener un don; no todos tienen aquella ventaja.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero jamás me ha gustado mi nombre completo, así que todos me llaman Bella, es más cómodo y fácil de recordar. Soy un vampiro hace siglo y medio, dejándome estancada por siempre en los diecinueve. Mis primeros años los pasé absolutamente sola, sin embargo, hace un siglo atrás conocí a mis dos mejores amigos y hermanos. Emmett y Alice.

Alice, es una pequeña niña de diecisiete años, somos las mejores amigas y jamás nos hemos separado. Es de baja estatura, me atrevería a decir que no supera el metro cincuenta y cinco, es un pequeño duendecillo. Su cabello es de color negro, corto y cada una de las puntas va hacia una determinada dirección, es muy menudita, que hasta parece que va quebrarse, pero es sólo apariencia, ella es un monstruo… lo sé yo que siempre soy su victima. Cómo dato anexo puedo decir que es adicta a las compras, tiene algún problema de ser obsesiva o algo así, pero Emmett y yo optamos por jamás decirle no, eso atrae muchas consecuencias y jamás, jamás apuestes contra Alice, saldrás perdiendo.

Emmett, bueno él… Emmett es él. Es un vampiro grandote, musculoso, fuerte, atractivo, gracioso, simpático. Su cabello siempre va corto y es de un color castaño oscuro. Emmett siempre sabe que decir, y jamás lo he visto cerio en toda mi existencia. Hace bromas muy a menudo y yo soy el blanco principal de ellas. Es muy bueno con las apuestas y le encantan los autos, el es nuestro mecánico personal. Emmett, es mi hermano, aquel que nunca tuve y es mi gran oso, realmente no sabría que haría sin él.

Nuestra familia es pequeña, de hecho somos nosotros tres y nadie más y aunque Emmett quería tener un perro jamás lo dejamos, digamos que él no es muy bueno con los animales. Vivimos en Londres - Inglaterra hace siete años, y nuestra casa no es tan grande pero tenemos nuestros lujos. Gracias a Alice que puede ver el futuro, el cual es su don, podemos invertir en la bolsa, es algo así como hacer trampa, pero versión Alice.

- ¿Ya llegó Emmett? – me preguntó Alice desde el piso de arriba. Sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- No Alice, aún no llega – le dije pasando a la siguiente página de mi libro _"Cumbres Borrascosas"._

La puerta de entrada se abrió de un sopetón y por ella entró el gran Emmett empapado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Como un gran San Bernardo se sacudió el agua que tenía encima, dejando un charco de agua en el piso de la estancia.

- ¡Emmett! Tendrás que limpiar todo eso – le dije bajando el libro y poniéndolo en mi regazo.

- A que no adivinas con quien me encontré – dijo el grandote dando grandes zancadas en mi dirección.

- No tengo idea Em... sabes que no tengo el don de Alice - le dije volviendo a mi lectura.

- ¿¡Cuando nos vamos!? – preguntó Alice dando saltitos en las escaleras.

- ¿Irnos? – preguntó levantándome rápidamente del sofá

- ¡Arg! Alice siempre arruinas las sorpresas – se quejó Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Alguien me explica que sucede? – pregunté mirando a ambos alternativamente.

- Me encontré con Carmen – dijo mi hermano sentándose en el sofá blanco de la sala. Arrugué el ceño, hoy en la mañana los había limpiado.

- ¿Enserio? ¿cómo está? – pregunté sentándome de nuevo e intentando ignorar la gran mancha que se estaba formando en el sofá.

- Está muy bien, como siempre, ya sabes – dijo asiendo un ademán – pero lo que más me llamó la atención es la propuesta que nos hizo.

- ¿Propuesta? – pregunté levantando ambas cejas.

- ¡Que bien! – sonrió Alice

- Alice, deja que le cuente – habló Emmett. La pequeña le sacó la lengua y bailoteo hasta sentarse a mi lado.

- Como decía… me encontré con Carmen y ella me dijo que Carlisle - ¿cómo olvidar aquel nombre? Si Emmett se la pasaba hablando de él, era su gran inspiración – está pidiéndole a todos los vampiros que conoce que se unan con él, por una causa.

- ¿De beneficencia? – pregunté confusa - ¿qué tiene que ver Carmen?

- Deja que te explique y cállate – me dijo Emmett. Me cruce de brazos y escuché lo que tenía que decir.

- Carlisle le está pidiendo a sus más cercanos que vayan por todo el mundo invitando a todos los vampiros más fuertes y dignos de confianza para que se unan a su causa – me explicó el grandote – y Carmen nos contó a nosotros porque pensó que seríamos de gran ayuda para todo este montaje.

- Bien – dije algo convencida - ¿y cuál es la causa para que todos los vampiros nos juntemos?

- Los Vulturis – un escalofrío atravesó todo mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo podría olvidar a aquellos monstruos? ¿Cómo podría perdonar aquel daño que tanto me hicieron? Tener que huir como una prófuga para luego ser convertida por un vampiro loco y maniático y condenarme a esta existencia sin grandes alegrías ni tristezas.

Mataron a mis padres sin ninguna compasión, no pude protegerlos, ni siquiera pude mirar, pero aún podía oír los gritos de mi madre y las maldiciones que decía una y otra vez mi padre.

Los mataron a sangre fría porque tenían sed, y ahora soy yo la que tienes sed de sangre, venganza y esta era mi única oportunidad.

- Supongo que tienen un plan lo suficientemente elaborado – les dije en un susurro sin levantar la mirada de mis pies.

- Carmen dice que Carlisle tiene todo listo – habló Emmett – sólo necesita a vampiros que estén dispuestos a eliminarlos.

- ¿qué ves Alice? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido y con mi vista perdida en algún punto.

- He tenido visiones hace algunos días, pero no son muy claras – explicó la pequeña – nos veo en algo parecido a Escocia, en una especie de castillo. Luego la imagen se corta y nos veo con otros vampiros. Te veo a ti en una habitación grande e iluminada, a Emmett lo veo de espaldas observando algo o alguien y a mi… no lo sé es muy confuso.

- ¿Nada más? – le pregunté sin despegar la vista de mi punto ciego.

- Nada más lo siento – se disculpó Alice.

Me quedé bastante tiempo en silencio. Era tal vez, nuestra única oportunidad para acabar con los Vulturis. Ellos estaban haciendo daño a muchas personas, humanos con familia, amigos una vida, mataban porque sí, ni siquiera tenían sed, estaban destruyendo todo lo que alguna vez habían construido, simplemente estaban fuera de control.

No íbamos a ser los únicos, muchos querían borrar del mapa a los Vulturis, de hecho me atrevía decir que íbamos a ser bastantes vampiros en una misma casa. El problema era ¿qué pasa si era una trampa? ¿y si los Vulturis ya lo sabían? ¿Y si todo se salía de control y terminábamos peleando contra nosotros mismos?

- ¿Bella? – me llamó Alice - ¿en qué piensas?

- ¿Qué pasa si es una trampa Alice? – le pregunté

- Lo habría visto Bella, sé cuando el peligro está cerca – me dijo sonriendo, aunque yo no le devolví la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – me preguntó Emmett – es nuestra oportunidad.

- Lo sé Emmett… es sólo que ¿qué pasa si los Vulturis ya lo sabes? Son más que nosotros, son fuertes y tienen estrategia – argumenté

- Los Vulturis no lo saben – habló Alice. La miré confundida – Los he estado observando hace meses y todo sigue igual, no tiene idea lo que les espera. Además no vamos a ir y atacarlos así como así Bella, esto tomará meses de preparación.

- Vamos Bella ¡por favor! – me suplicó Emmett – si no resulta, si todo se pone muy feo nos vamos y ya… pero por favor, vamos.

Volví a fundirme en un silencio. Miré a Emmett que me veía fijamente suplicándome aquella oportunidad. Odiaba que me suplicaran, cuando era no, es un no y ya está. Pero cuando Emmett suplicaba, no había quien dijera que no.

Miré a Alice, tan pequeña… me la imaginé pepeando contra aquellos monstruos y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Jamás dejaría que la tocaran, jamás.

Pero era nuestra única opción, la única manera de matar a esos infelices ¿qué pasaba si todo resultaba? ¿Qué pasaba si ellos morían? ¿Quién se haría cargo de nuestro secreto? ¿Alguien ocuparía el lugar de los vulturis? ¡Demonios!, me maldije eran muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

Volví a mirar a mis hermanos, aunque ahora la vista de Emmett se fijaba en Alice. Desvié mi mirada y la posé en la pequeña, estaba teniendo una visión, tomé una de sus manos y esperé hasta que aquel trance por el que pasaba se terminara.

- ¿Qué haz visto Alice? – le pregunté sonriéndole.

- A nosotros en Escocia, en un castillo enorme – sonrió para si – vi a Emmett entretenido con un auto rojo muy lindo, lo que me recuerda que me debes un auto Bella – dijo arrugando el ceño, yo sólo me encogí de hombros – y a ti Bella sigo viéndote en aquella habitación grande e iluminada.

- Bien – dije levantándome – supongo que la decisión está tomada.

- ¡Si! – gritó alice y corrió escaleras arriba.

- Entonces… - habló Emmett dando unas pasos hacia mi.

- Nos vamos a Escocia Emmett – dije sonriendo. El me abrazó fuerte y también luego de bajarme subió escaleras arriba para arreglar las cosas.

Iba a ser un largo viaje. Era increíble como todo cambiaba en un segundo. En la mañana no más pensaba que me quedaría en casa viendo alguna película y ahora tengo que arreglar mis maletas para irnos a un viaje que cambiará nuestras vidas.

El sólo hecho de saber que el fin estaba cerca me hacía sentir unas cosquillas en mi estomago y sonreír sin razón aparente.

Subí a paso lento las escaleras y entré a mi cuarto. Bajé las maletas que estaban arriba del ropero y comencé a poner la mayor cantidad de ropa que podía, tenía lo ligera impresión que iba a ser una larga estadía en aquel castillo.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abría y una ráfaga de viento entró por ella, la cual tenía nombre. Alice. Me quedó mirando con gesto severo, arrugó el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Tomó mi maleta recientemente ordenada y la vació a mi cama. Separé mis labios formando una perfecta "O" y ella simplemente me sonrió. Corrió a mi armario y comenzó a lanzar prenda tras prenda a mi cama mientras que yo la miraba sentada en un rincón de la habitación, intentando n ponerme en posición fetal y mecerme traumada, ya podía imaginar lo que haría con mi ropa.

Minutos después tenía dos maletas hechas perfectamente, con aquella ropa que según Alice sería la indicada. Ni siquiera me atreví a preguntarle que clase de ropa era la indicada, así que simplemente bajé con mis maletas y la subí al enorme Jeep de Emmett, el cual ya estaba poniendo las maletas de él y Alice adentro.

- Déjame adivinar – le dije sonriendo – aquella maleta gris de allí – dije apuntando una que estaba debajo de otras cinco maletas – es la tuya y las demás son de Alice.

- Dices bien mi querida Bella… dices bien – me dijo intentando no hacer una mueca con sus labios.

- Tranquilo Emmett, tengo la seguridad que tu jeep soporta el peso – le dije riéndome y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

A los pocos segundos llegó saltando una feliz Alice con una pequeña cartera en sus manos. Nos sonrió a ambos y se subió al Jeep con ayuda de Emmett, ya que con su estatura era algo complicado. Sonreí, ella era la más contenta con este viaje.

- Relájate Bella – me dijo sonriendo – tengo un buen presentimiento.

Yo sólo le devolví la sonrisa y los vi alejarse por aquella calle rodeada de árboles. Esto definitivamente se iba a poner bueno.

Saqué de la cochera mi hermosa moto negra y la observe unos instantes, sonreí. Aquella moto me había acompañado durante mucho tiempo y ahora no iba a ser la excepción. Me puse mi chaqueta negra y mis lentes de sol, sabía que no era necesario pero tenía aquella extraña manía. No me puse el casco, después de todo el daño lo recibiría el asfalto no yo. Me subí a la moto aquella ronroneaba bajo mis piernas, el viento revolvía mi cabello y el frío hubiera colado hasta mis huesos de no ser porque simplemente no podía. Aceleré rápidamente y también me perdí en aquel camino que nos mantenía a _minutos para el cambio_.

Suspiré el aire frío de la ciudad. Simplemente Alice no era la única que tenía un buen presentimiento.

* * *

_¡Hola gente hermosa! como sabrán **"Circo y malabares"** no se va a seguir escribiendo, así que publicaré esta historia, que espero sea de su agrado. Ya saben espero sus review's porque son la tinta que necesito para seguir escribiendo. Y con respecto a mi otra historia **"Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza"** está prácticamente escribiendose sola, así que la próxima semana ya van a tener el próximo capítulo, lleno de verdades._

**Aclaraciones:**_ La familia Cullen no está junta, algunos son nómades y otros estan juntos en otros aquelarres, pero no se preocupes, pronto van a encontrarse todos y comenzaran los enrredos._

_Saludos a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, espero tengan una linda semana._


	2. Más allá de lo que ven tus ojos

_No soy Stephenie Meyer, no creé "Twilight" ni a ninguno de sus personajes, lo que sí hago es ocuparlos para mis ideas de crear historias que jamás pasaron en los libros reales; tampoco lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería de lo más guay._

* * *

**Alma en un sofá.**

_**··**_

**II Capítulo:** Más allá de lo que ven tus ojos.

"_Había una vez una mujer en una habitación silenciosa"_

Por fin habíamos llegado al famoso castillo. Y para serles completamente sincera, mi imaginación dejaba bastante que desear. El castillo era aún más hermoso de que la jamás imaginé. Era difícil saber cuantos pisos tenía, eran más de tres de eso estaba segura, se notaba que tenía ventanas muy grandes y que los cuartos estaban bastante iluminados. El jardín era realmente maravilloso, había muchas flores y árboles muy grandes que le daban un toque de vida al gran castillo.

Me bajé de la moto y sonreí complacida, por lo menos tenía donde entretenerme, definitivamente ese castillo tenía que tener muchas habitaciones. Un gritito ahogado me sacó de mis pensamientos. Definitivamente jamás iba a acostumbrarme a lo efusiva que era Alice.

- ¿Lo haz visto Bella? – me preguntó. Era una pregunta estúpida, era un castillo gigante en medio de la nada, creo que esta un ciego lo hubiera visto – Es mucho más hermoso en vivo y en directo, ya quiero ver mi habitación, y la tuya Bella ¡Oh Dios! Tiene una vista increíble…

- Alice, cariño se que no necesitas respirar pero por favor – le suplique sin despegar la vista de aquel espectáculo.

- Bien mis queridas damiselas – habló Emmett a nuestras espaldas – a bajar las maletas, ni crean que yo las bajaré… sobre todo tu Alice son demasiadas.

- Siempre tan caballero Emmett – le dije volteándome a verlo.

- Sí hermanita, es un don que se me da – sonrió con suficiencia y me guiñó un ojo.

- Sigue soñando Emmett – le dijo Alice – tú único don es ser insoportable – agregó bajando una de sus cinco maletas.

- Me haz herido pequeñaja, me haz herido – dije haciendo pucheros.

- Bienvenidos – saludó una voz a nuestras espaldas. Los tres nos dimos media vuelta para encontrarnos con un hombre muy apuesto.

Era un hombre alto, su cabello era rubio y corto. En sus labios bailaba una sonrisa hogareña e inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo, en aquel momento pude ver que atrás de él había una pequeña mujer, era mucho más baja, tenía el cabello ligeramente ondulado de un hermoso color caoba, sus ojos nos miraban con cariño y en sus labios había una sonrisa maternal. Por un momento me recordó a mi madre, por un pequeño momento me sentí como en casa.

- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y ella es mi esposa Esme – dije abrazando a su esposa por la cintura, mientras ella nos dirigía una mirada llena de ternura.

- Mucho gusto Carlisle – saludé por mis hermanos

- ¡Carlisle! – gritó mi hermano - ¿puedes creerlo Bella? ¡es él!

- Emmett, por favor – rogué – lo siento mucho - El hombre sólo rió

- No hay problema – nos dijo.

- Soy Bella Swan – me presenté y ofrecí mi mano – ella es Alice y el grandote que casi se lo come es Emmett.

- Lo siento – dijo mi hermano avergonzado.

- No hay problema Emmett – dijo Esme hablando por su marido. Realmente ella era muy dulce – pero por favor, no se queden ahí pasen, pasen.

- Muchas gracias – agradecí a la mujer y le sonreí.

Todos tomamos nuestras maletas. Emmett al final tubo que ayudar a Alice a trasladar sus maletas, mientras que Carlisle se ofrecía a llevar las demás. No era que Alice no tuviera fuerza, lo que pasa es que sólo tenía dos manos.

Si os había dicho que el castillo era hermoso por fuera, por dentro era aún mejor. Sólo al entrar y mirar hacia arriba me di cuenta de que cada uno de los pisos tenía una decoración diferentes. En la que estábamos era la sala y el comedor, seguramente en una puerta a la derecha estaría la cocina, algún baño y alguna que otra habitación. Era de un color piel, que le daba calidez al hogar, había muchos cuadros de grandes pintores, jarrones antiguos y alfombras tan peludas que daban ganas de acostarse para sentir la suavidad que emanaban.

- Todo es muy hermoso – susurré o eso creí.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió Esme

- Todo lo ha hecho mi esposa – sonrió orgulloso Carlisle.

- Eres muy buena en esto Esme, tal vez podrías decorar nuestra casa – reí ante mi comentario.

- No sería problema – dijo riendo ella también.

Al final de la sala, había una gran escalera de mármol, estaba perfectamente decorada con toques de dorado que seguramente era oro o algo así, le daba un toque antiguo pero muy elegante. De sólo ver esa escalera recordaba lo patosa que era cuando humana, tal vez, me hubiera roto algo si hubiera subido por allí.

- Suban y busque el cuarto que más les acomode – nos dijo Esme – hay cuartos para todos los gustos, me encargué que fuera así.

- Muchas gracias Esme, eres muy amable – dijo Alice sonriéndole.

- Aunque tengo que decirles que no son los primeros en llegar – dijo un cerio Carlisle.

Como si un silbato silencioso hubiera sonado, cuatro vampiros aparecieron por las escaleras. Dos de ellos iban muy juntos y con el debido respeto tengo que decir que parecían dos momias vivientes, en el último peldaño que bajaron pensé que iban a quebrarse algo.

Otro de los vampiros que bajó era más andrajoso, era más joven si y se notaba que era muy aventurero, tenía el cabello corto y algo desordenado, pero tenía una sonrisa acogedora que me hacía no tenerle miedo, o querer atacarlo. Atrás de él, venía una pequeña niñita que no superaba los quince años, tenía el cabello pelirrojo, largo y rizado y tenía un rostro perfecto con líneas definidas, parecía el rostro de un ángel.

- Ellos son Stefan y Vladimir – presentó Carlisle a las dos momias. Inclinaron un poco la cabeza y pensé que iban a quebrarse o algo así – La pequeña de allí es nómada y su nombre es Maggie, viene con…

- Garrett – habló el chico sonriéndonos a todos.

- Un gusto – dijo Emmett pasándole la mano. Creo que iban a ser grandes amigos esos dos grandotes – Ella es Bella la gruñona y ella es Alice la monstruillo – sonrió. Ambos levantamos nuestras manos y dos golpes certeros fueron a parar al brazo de Emmett – Auch – fue lo único que dijo, mientras que los demás reían. El ambiente era más liviano.

- Bueno, bueno suban y busquen algún cuarto – nos animó Esme.

- Gracias – dijimos a coro.

Los tres subimos al segundo piso, el cual estaba adornado de negro con blanco, el piso era de cerámica, mareaba un poco así que decidí ir de inmediato al tercer piso. Aunque no podía negar que la decoración de escala de grises era hermosa.

El tercer piso era muy diferente. Estaba decorado como si estuviéramos en otoño. Todo era muy cálido, y había varias pinturas de árboles con ramas secas y el piso estaba con hojas anaranjadas pintadas como una obra de arte. Realmente Esme había hecho un gran trabajo.

El cuarto piso y último, era una combinación extraña. Las paredes estaban pintadas con arte abstracta y el techo tenía miles de piedrecillas de colores, las ventanas tenían vidrios verdes, azules, rojos y transparentes y las cortinas eran largas hasta el suelo. Los pasillos no eran rectos, si no que curvos y las puertas eran de madera perfectamente talladas.

No sé si era idea mía o algo… pero para mí, el piso perfecto era este.

Comencé a abrir las puertas para ver cual cuarto me iba a quedar. Algunos eran muy pequeños, otros muy oscuros, otros muy psicodélicos, hasta que por fin, llegando casi al final del pasillo, encontré el cuarto perfecto; lastima que ese, ya estaba ocupado.

Las paredes eran de un azul cielo, que combinaba perfectamente con las cortinas azuladas. A un extremo había un sofá de cuero negro y al lado había un ventanal enorme que dejaba ver un paisaje espectacular, el bosque en toda su magnitud. Desvié la mirada de aquel paisaje y encontré un equipo de música el cual era de última generación, me acerqué y apreté PLAY.

Comenzó a sonar aquella melodía que me recordaba a mi madre, ella siempre la ponía para que yo durmiera. Sonreí; Claro de Luna de Debussy. Era una canción hermosa y hacía que todo mi cuerpo se relajara. Subí un poco mi mirada y me encontré con una colección perfectamente ordenada de CD's de todos los tiempos, había de todo un poco, y eso me hizo sonreír aún más, tal vez, el que vivía ahí podría prestarme para escuchar algunos.

Me di media vuelta y en una de las paredes encontré una pizarra de corcho. En ella había muchas fotos y algunas notas, seguramente para no olvidar nada, aunque seguramente eran innecesarias, los vampiros jamás olvidábamos.

Me acerqué a la pequeña pizarra y revisé cada una de las fotos, algunas era de Esme y Carlisle sonriendo como siempre. Otras eran de una pareja que aún no conocía, tal vez era su habitación, no lo sabía. En otras había un chico de cabellos cobrizos y fue ahí donde me detuve, era realmente hermoso, como un ángel o algo parecido, en todas las fotos se mostraba muy cerio, como si estuviera en su propio mundo o estuviera pensando en algo.

Era bastante alto, y se notaba que tenía un buen cuerpo; calculé la edad que tenía y no demostraba más de veinticinco, su cabello era muy rebelde y se mecía por el viento que había cuando tomaron aquella foto. Toqué la foto con mis dedos y mordí mi labio. Realmente se veía perdido, como si estuviera buscando algo que se le perdió hace mucho tiempo.

Había también una foto familiar, supuse, estaban todos la pareja que no reconocía, Carlisle, Esme, el chico misterioso y otra chica más, la cual estaba mirándolo a él, era muy hermosa, delgada y con el cabello rubio con tonalidades rojizas. Era su novia, pensé. Y por un segundo mi estomago se revolvió ante la idea. Era su novia. Pero nuevamente mi vista se posó en la otra fotografía.

- ¿Qué estas mirando? – me pregunté en voz alta.

- El crepúsculo – contestó una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas. Automáticamente mi mano bajó de aquella foto y me di media vuelta para encararlo, aunque jamás imagine que estaba tan cerca. Me mordí el labio inferior con urgencia, era aún más hermoso en persona.

Ahí estaba él, aquel chico de cabellos cobrizos que sin duda la foto lo único que hacía era que perdiera encanto. Realmente me perdí en su mirada, era tan profunda y tan cegadora que simplemente me deslumbró. Era más alto de lo que pensé y sus labios ¡Dios! Era como si me llamaran y me dijeran que los besara una y otra vez. Y quise tocarlo, para saber si su piel era tan suave a como se veía.

Bajé la mirada avergonzada. Él me miraba con curiosidad y con el ceño fruncido, y de nuevo me equivoqué, esta era **su** habitación.

- Lo siento – dije en un susurró que simplemente sonó patético – normalmente no allano cuartos ajenos – sonreí nerviosa – sólo buscaba un cuarto para mi.

- ¿Te gusta Debussy? – me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

- Sí, esa es mi canción favorita – le dije sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

- Él continuaba mirándome inquisidoramente y eso me estaba incomodando. Me removí incómoda, al tiempo que mi cuerpo chocó levemente con el de él. Una corriente no identificada recorrió mi cuerpo en apenas unos segundos. Y me maldije interiormente por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, es decir, era un extraño.

Su mano se levantó tímidamente hacia mi rostro. Y como si me hubieran pegado al piso yo no me moví, quería saber que tal se sentía su piel en contacto con la mía, si se sentiría tan bien como imaginaba, así que sólo lo miré confusa a los ojos y el me miró maravillado a mi. En realidad no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, pero me gustaba, me gustaba mucho.

Su mano subía lentamente hacia mi cuello y la posó ahí. Mis labios se abrieron sin querer hacerlo y él apretó los suyos evitando algún ruido que tal vez, quería escapar de sus labios. Sus dedos siguieron subiendo y tocaron mi barbilla, el contacto era realmente calido y suave y no pasó ni medio segundo cuando su mano por fin se posó en mi mejilla.

Era muy extraño lo que sentía por aquel desconocido, no sabía su nombre, no sabía su edad, no sabía si aquella mujer era su novia, y jamás en mi vida lo había visto. Pero no quería que se separara de mi, era como si un calor se extendiera por mi cuerpo desde mi estomago hasta la punta de pies y la punta de cada uno de mis cabellos.

Entonces, él se acercó más a mí, dejándome atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared. Sus dedos avanzaron sin ningún pudor desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios entreabiertos y yo exhalé el aire que habían mantenido en mis muertos pulmones. En aquel instante sus labios se separaron y dejaron escapar un corto jadeo, al instante su ceño se relajó y me miró lleno de duda, como si yo pudiera contestarle lo que preguntaba, si ni yo misma lo sabía.

Su perfecto rostro comenzó a acercarse a mi y yo de nuevo no me moví, porque quería que lo hiciera, era un necesidad que estaba teniendo hace ya bastante tiempo, porque quería saber que sabor tenían sus labios, si sabían tan bien a como él olía, porque era una combinación muy rara que tal vez jamás lograría descifrar, pero olía a sol, olía a cielo.

Sentí su aliento helado rozar mis labios. Ambos cerramos los ojos ante el contacto de nuestros alientos que se combinaban en una danza perfecta. Ambos queríamos saber que se sentía, a que sabía, queríamos saber como se sentía el pecado.

- Edward, tienes que ver… - sus palabras se cortaron al instante en que nos vio.

Me separé al instante de él y agradecí interiormente el tener ese momento de cordura. No miré hacia atrás a donde él aún permanecía, y tampoco quise mirar por mucho tiempo a aquella chica que me miraba queriéndome matar.

- Hola soy Tanya – se presentó la chica ante mi con un tono cortante.

- Soy Bella – le dije en un tono ahogado por la desesperación y la vergüenza – yo… seguiré buscando alguna habitación – le dije mirando mis pies, no tenía el valor de mirar a los ojos.

- Sí, es lo mejor – me dijo fríamente mientras pasaba por su lado, tomé mis maletas y simplemente escuché como la puerta se cerraba tras de mi.

Jamás en mis años de inmortal me había cegado de esa manera, jamás había besado a alguien porque simplemente no había hallado la oportunidad o el deseo de besar a alguien. Pero ahora había sido diferente, porque el deseo y la necesidad no habían faltado, pero ese era el problema, yo lo deseaba, deseaba besar a aquel extraño.

Edward, su nombre sonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Él vivía aquí, esta era **su** casa y yo estaba en **su** habitación y nos acababa de pillar **su** novia.

Dejé caer las maletas y agarré mi cabeza con ambas manos, estaba volviéndome loca. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo así? No lo conocía ¿qué mierda me estaba pasando? Golpee la pared, pero creo que no apliqué la fuerza necesaria para que esta se rompiera, al contrario, abrí la puerta que estaba mi lado. Entré en ella y definitivamente, iba a quedarme en aquel cuarto.

Era muy espacioso, había una cama en medio de dos plazas, no sabía para que estaba ahí pero simplemente me encantaba. Tenía cortinas que encerraban la cama y le daban un aire místico. Las paredes eran de un verde limón que contrastaban perfectamente con las cortinas de un verde más oscuro, en un equilibrio perfecto.

El piso era de madera reluciente, tenía un armario lo suficientemente grande para que entrara toda mi ropa, bueno la que Alice había elegido. Había una repisa también grande para poner todos mis libros y mis chuchearías, y un espejo en la pared para poder mirarme de cuerpo entero, un pequeño tocador y un ventanal gigante que daba al lado contrario que el de Edward.

Me estremecí. Edward.

No salí de mi habitación en toda la tarde. Tenía que arreglar todas mis cosas y en especial mis pensamientos. Aunque por más que intentaba ordenar mi ropa y ocupar mis pensamientos en otra cosa, simplemente la cara de Edward se venía en mi cabeza, y también la mirada fría de aquella chica, simplemente la había cagado. Aunque aún sentía su aliento fría sobre mis labios y sus manos grandes sobre mi piel. Sacudí mi cabeza y arrugué el ceño. Era suficiente.

Mi mente se fue a otro lugar. ¿Dónde rayos estaban Alice y Emmett? Y aún peor ¿Qué locura habían hecho ahora?

Abrí mi puerta y me sorprendí por el silencio que había en los pasillos, así que aceleré mis pasos para llegar rápidamente a la planta baja. A medida que me acercaba pude escuchar perfectamente gritos de aliento. Alice y Maggie eran las que gritaban por Emmett y Garrett, sonreí, seguramente estaban haciendo algún tipo de competencia.

Al pasar por la puerta de Edward un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, arrugué el ceño y suspiré. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Iba a ser como si no pasara nada, o tal vez ignorarlo, tal vez sonreírle así nada más o tirármele encima con las ganas que tenía. Sacudí mi cabeza por doceava vez en la tarde.

Simplemente lo ignoraría lo más posible, apenas hablaría con él, no lo miraría y tampoco intentaría acercármele, simplemente le hablaría cuando fuera necesario y lo miraría a la vez. Eso era todo, y así simplemente el se cansaría de intentar hablar si es que quisiera y todo acabaría como lo que nunca pudo ser.

Aunque por dentro las ganas de volver a tenerlo así de cerca me carcomieran.

* * *

_¡Hola gente hermosa! ¿cómo han estado? espero que de lo más bien, lo que es yo feliz por todos los review's que he recivido tanto en esta historia como en la otra que estoy publicando. Quice subir de inmediato un segundo capítulo, porque no creo poder subir en estas semanas que me quedan para entrar al colegio, aunque una nunca sabe y a lo mejor encuentran otro capítulo antes de marzo._

_Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, como ven **Edward ya apareció** y se se preguntan ¿por qué una reacción así de Edward? y es porque Edward sabe algo que Bella no, así que van a tener que seguir esperando para que esa atracción se aclare. En fin,_ **espero sus review's**_, y espero que sean más que el capítulo anterior, soy algo obsesiva con respecto a ellos. Saludos y que tengan una linda semana._


	3. Ignorando a lo desconocido

_No soy Stephenie Meyer, no creé "Twilight" ni a ninguno de sus personajes. Lo único que hago es escribir usando sus personajes, algunas historias que no ocurrirían en el libro real. No lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pegaran sería de lo más guay._

* * *

**Alma en un sofá.**

**·**

**III Capítulo:** Ignorando a lo desconocido.

"_Vete, no te quiero lastimar… date cuenta de que algo anda mal"_

Cuando me pregunté lo que estarían haciendo mis hermanos, jamás me imaginé que estuviera haciendo aquello.

Emmett y Garrett estaban sentados en el suelo de la sala comiendo barro y en sus vasos había agua que, seguramente era para tragar con más facilidad, aunque el sabor que claramente tenía eso, no se lo quitarían con nada.

Miré a mí alrededor, Esme estaba arreglando unas flores en un florero en la mesa de centro. Maggie y Alice, como ya había dicho antes estaban haciéndole barra a sus hermanos. La chica llamada Tanya me miraba fijamente, mientras yo bajaba los últimos escalones, Benjamín me sonreía al igual que su novia Tia, ella era muy callada, pero había algo en ella que me hacía tenerle algo de cariño y admiración y por último me fijé en Edward, que aun no me había visto. Estaba mirando por la ventana de la sala hacia fuera, recargado contra la pared, le hacía tener un aire sexy y me hacía tener ganas de ir a su lado y besarlo hasta que el aire que no necesitaba se extinguiera en mi ser.

Sacudí mi cabeza imperceptiblemente, y me reprendí al igual que toda la tarde, no podía pensar en él, él tenía novia y él era un extraño. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera algo por él? Ni siquiera lo conocía.

- ¡Bella, Emmett está ganando! – me gritó mi hermanita mientras que de un rápido movimiento Edward se giraba a verme. Por dos segundos eternos nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero yo giré mi vista para quedarme viendo a Emmett.

- Que bueno que bajaste querida – me dijo Esme acariciando mi cabello – nos tenías preocupados.

- No hay de que preocuparse Esme, estoy bien – dije sonriéndole.

- ¡Vamos Emmett! ¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer? – chillaba la pequeña – aposte por ti, no me hagas perder.

- Alice, ¿por qué no nos dices quien va a ganar y ya? – le pregunté, al momento que todos me miraban - ¿no se los habías dicho?

- No, aun no – me respondió sonriendo – no creí que fuera necesario.

- ¿De qué habla? – nos preguntó Esme

- Bueno Alice y yo tenemos dones – sonreí ante aquella declaración.

- Vaya, eso es muy bueno – habló la pequeña mujer - ¿Cuáles son? Si se pueden saber claro.

- Bueno, Alice puede ver el futuro, son como pequeñas visiones que tiene – dije mirando a mi hermanita que tenía los labios tensos, seguramente Emmett perdería – y yo tengo algo así como un escudo, que no permite que los dones mentales de otros vampiros me afecten, y claro puedo proteger a otros también, y puedo sacarlo fuera de mi – le dije orgullosa mostrando todos mis perfectos dientes.

- ¡Que impresionante! – habló Carlisle bajando las escaleras. Me giré hacia arriba y le sonreí – eso nos servirá de mucha ayuda.

- Me alegro, que sea de ayuda – dije - ¿ustedes tienen algún don? – pregunté interesada, al instante las miradas se fijaron en Maggie, Edward y Benjamín, sin embargo, la mirada de Edward no había abandonado mi cuerpo, aquello me hizo sentir algo incómoda, de inmediato miré a Tanya que me mostraba los dientes, furiosa. Simplemente me alejé de ella aún más y me puse al lado de Alice.

- Bueno, Benjamín tiene un don realmente útil – habló Carlisle sonriéndole a su hijo – él maneja los cuatro elementos, de forma real, físicamente hablando, nada de ilusiones – dijo orgulloso, yo simplemente pude formar una perfecta "O" con mis labios, era realmente alucinante – el agua, el fuego, la tierra y el viento – prosiguió – y Edward también tiene un don, él puede leer las mentes – una corrida de exclamaciones de escuchó en la sala, por parte de las personas que no lo sabían, yo simplemente sonreí, a mi no podía leerme la mente ¿o si?

- Yo – habló Maggie – puedo saber quien dice la verdad y quien está mintiendo con sólo verlo – sonrió feliz – eso nos ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones a Garrett y a mi.

- Me imagino – le dije – todos tienen dones muy impresionantes – dije a todos, intentando no mirar a Edward que estaba segura aun me miraba.

- ¡Emmett rayos! ¡Quiero ese dinero! – gritó Alice furiosa sacándonos a todos de nuestra conversación.

- ¡Garrett te mato si pierdes! – chilló la pequeña nómada - ¡tú puedes!

- ¡Ganéeee! – gritó Emmett dando saltos por toda la casa - ¡que he ganado!

- ¡Siii! – gritamos ambas y nos lanzamos sobre nuestro hermano - ¡eres el mejor! – dijimos a coro, mientras que él nos daba vueltas en el aire.

- Bien hecho… - dijo Garrett tomando la mano de Emmett que sonreía - ¿vas a matarme pequeñaja? – le preguntó a Maggie.

- No, no podría – dijo haciendo pucheros – igual eres el número uno para mi – dijo sonriendo y abrazando a su hermano – pero una cosa…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico mirándola atento

- Ve y date un baño, apestas – dijo riendo al tiempo que todos reíamos con ella

- Sí Emmett, tu también necesitas un baño – habló Alice arrugando la nariz.

- Muchas gracias hermanita – dijo Emmett haciendo muecas con su rostro. Todos reímos mientras que ambos chicos subían las escaleras, incluso Edward que había permanecido callado, rió con nosotros y aquello fue como si miles de campanillas perfectamente coordinadas se sacudieran sin parar, fue el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado, él volvió a mirarme y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que yo también lo miraba a él, bajé la mirada avergonzada y puse un mechón de mi cabello atrás de mi oreja.

Un celular comenzó a sonar, al tiempo que Carlisle lo contestaba y saludaba con voz cortes, pasó unos segundos hablando con voz rápida y sonrió, cortó el teléfono y nos dirigió una mirada esperanzada.

- Creí que éramos los únicos que vendríamos – dijo abrazando a su esposa – pero vienen muchos más según dijo Carmen, ellos llegaran en dos minutos aquí.

- Me alegro que no seamos los únicos – dije sin pensar – no hubiéramos podido solos.

- En eso tienes razón querida Bella – me respondió Carlisle – pero tengo la sensación que triunfaremos.

- Todos esperamos eso Carlisle – le dije sonriéndole.

- Alice me miró fijamente, sus cejas estaban unidas y su boca formaba una línea perfecta. Ella se había dado cuenta de algo, giró su rostro imperceptiblemente hacia Edward y me di cuenta... Ella había visto la que había pasado con Edward. Mis manos temblaron un poco y quise tirarme de un segundo piso, el interrogatorio de Alice, venía en pocos segundos.

Edward miró a la pequeña y seguramente vio lo que ella estaba pensando porque me miró con una sonrisa de lado, yo arrugué el ceño y giré mi vista hacia la puerta que pronto se abrió y por ella pasaron cuatro vampiros, un macho y tres hembras simplemente deslumbrantes.

Reconocí a dos de ellos, a Eleazar el hombre y jefe del aquelarre y a Carmen su esposa. Las otras dos, jamás las había visto, seguramente no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se unieron a la familia, una de ellas era un poco más baja que yo, delgada y con un cabello rubio luminoso que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran muy profundos y en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa burlona.

La segunda y última vampira, era también rubia pero su cabello era más desaliñado, era más corto que el de la primera, tenía facciones más puntiagudas y sus cejas estaba levemente curvadas, al tiempo que sus labios estaban algo rígidos al igual que su cuerpo.

- Bienvenidos a casa – saludo Carlisle - ¡que bueno que han venido!

- Muchas gracias por recibiros en vuestra casa Carlisle, viejo amigo – saludo Eleazar – teníamos que venir, no faltaba más.

- Veo que han incluido a dos personas más a su familia – dijo Carlisle

- Sí, ella es Kate – dijo mostrando a la vampira más baja – y ella es Irina - dijo mostrando a la última y más alta que la primera.

- Un placer – habló el hombre – deja presentarte a mi familia – Esme mi esposa, Benjamín y Tia... ya los conoces, Edward y Tanya – una ráfaga de viento entró por la puerta y mis cabellos se alborotaron al instante, Edward olfateó el aire y una sonrisa de placer cubrió sus labios, su mirada se oscureció al instante y me dirigió una mirada macabra, apreté los dientes, ¿por qué me parecía tan condenadamente sensual? Apreté los labios, sus nombres iban juntos, realmente ellos eran novios ¡mal-di-ta! – Tanya es la más reciente en nuestra familia, a ella no la conocías.

- Un placer Tanya – saludó Eleazar. La chica sólo asintió, no se movió de su lugar.

- Y bueno, ellas son Alice, Maggie y Bella – sonrió Carlisle

- Sí, ya nos conocemos – dijo Eleazar - ¿Qué tal joven Bella?

- Muy bien, muchas gracias Eleazar, Carmen – dije volteándome hacia ella, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro y se acercó para darme un gran abrazo.

- Que bueno verte querida, había pasado mucho tiempo sin veros a vosotras... ¿dónde está ese grandote de Emmett? – dijo viendo hacia todos lados.

- Fue a ducharse – le informé – estaban compitiendo quien come más barro – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Con quién compitió? – me preguntó de nuevo

- Con Garrett, hermano de Maggie y nómada – le dije sonriente

- Vaya, aquel hombre nunca cambia – dijo negando con la cabeza.

Al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que todos estábamos sentados en la sala, compartiendo una agradable noche, las momias no habían bajado en toda la tarde y en toda la noche ni la punta de sus narices había visto. Garrett y Emmett habían bajado hace unos cuantos minutos, y entonces me había dado cuenta de las miradas fugaces que se mandaban Kate y Garrett y sonreí, por lo menos ya había alguna pareja que se sentía cómoda.

Conversamos de todo un poco, que había sido de nuestras vidas durante estos años, qué íbamos a hacer con los Vulturis, al tiempo que varias ideas eran lanzadas a la mesa, aunque Carlisle ya tenía un plan dijo que luego lo dirían, cuando estuviéramos todos, entonces me pregunté cuentos más vendrían, después de todo éramos solamente diecisiete vampiros y los Vulturis muchos, muchos más.

Pronto los rayos del sol cubrieron las ventanas del castillo y nos dijo a todos que era un nuevo día. Me disculpé de todos y fui hacia mi habitación, quería bañarme y cambiarme de ropa. Así que simplemente dejé que el agua cayera por mis hombros y me cubriera, no disipé mucho aquella ducha, me sequé rápidamente y me puse la ropa. Unos jeans algo holgados, una blusa roja, mi cabello atado en una coleta y mis converse rojas para que hicieran juego.

Tomé mi I-Pod y apreté PLAY, bajé las escaleras y me di cuenta que no había nadie en la sala, seguramente habían salido a cazar o habían entrado en las habitaciones correspondientes, así que simplemente salí del castillo y respiré el aire puro. Comencé a caminar por el hermoso jardín que seguramente Esme había decorado.

Al poco tiempo de caminar, encontré un árbol viejo que regalaba bastante sombra, así que me encaminé hacia él y me senté en sus viejas raíces, cerré los ojos y dejé que la música y la brisa fresca que corría a esa hora de la mañana, me cubriera completamente.

Los minutos pasaron tranquilos, en realidad no estoy segura cuanto tiempo estuve allí sentada, hasta que sentí un olor familiar acercarse hacia donde estaba, abrí los ojos de golpe y traté de sonreír en vano, la pequeña Alice estaba mirándome intranquila.

- Bien Alice, puedes insultarme si quieres – le dije incorporándome y mirándola

- No te insultaré Bella – me dijo sonriendo

- Bien, esa sonrisa es peor – le dije arrugando el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba él? – me preguntó la pequeña

- Porque no me gusta – le dije rápidamente

- Sí, claro – dijo rodando los ojos – seguramente lo besaste por impulso

- No lo bese – le dije a la defensiva

- Pero estuviste a punto – me dijo sonriendo

- Sí – le dije susurrando y escondí el rostro en mis manos.

- ¿Qué es lo que va mal Bella? – me preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

- No lo sé Alice, es muy raro lo que pasó con Edward, es decir, no lo conozco, ni en sueños lo había visto y de repente lo veo y ¡Paf! Es como si quisiera besarlo a cada instante y él, ¡diablos! Él me mira como queriendo besarme y no sé, es decir, es un extraño – le dije preocupada por lo que me estaba pasando ¿estaba enfermándome o algo?

- Eso es amor a primera vista – me dijo Alice con ojitos soñadores.

- No seas ridícula Alice – le dije arrugando el ceño – una no se enamora así nada más.

- ¡Claro que si! – dijo haciendo pucheros – yo si creo en ese tipo de amor.

- Bien – le dije rodando los ojos – supongamos, hipotéticamente hablando que existe un tipo de "atracción" entre nosotros – dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos – él tiene novia.

- ¿Quién? – dijo entusiasmada como si le fuera a contar un secreto mundial.

- Tanya –le dije en un susurro

- ¿él te lo dijo? – me preguntó arrugando el ceño

- No, de hecho cruzamos sólo un par de palabras…

- Entonces ¿cómo sabes que es su novia? – me preguntó recargando su cabeza en mis piernas.

- Porque vi fotos de ella en su cuarto… - le dije sin pensar.

- ¿Entraste a su cuarto? – me dijo aguantando la risa

- Sí, pero por equivocación – le dije mirando hacia otro lado – y además porque cuando entré a su habitación, cuando estuvimos apunto de besarnos, ella vio y se enojó mucho, de hecho me mira como si quisiera matarme.

- No seas tonta Bella… - me dijo mi hermana – apuesto a que a el le gusta Edward, pero él simplemente no la toma enserio

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le pregunté al tiempo que se ponía de pie de un salto.

- Soy perceptiva mi pequeña Bella – me dijo entre dientes – iré a arreglarme.

- ¿Para qué? – le pregunté

- Humm… hay más invitados – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que salía corriendo. Ella me escondía algo.

Me quedé un momento más en aquel árbol, descansando aunque no tenía que descansar. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Maggie y Garrett jugaban a las afueras del castillo, Benjamín jugaba un poco con el viento mientras que Tia le sonreía y reía tímidamente cuando el la besaba cuidadosamente en los labios.

Me acerqué a ellos. Kate me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Qué tal Bella? – me preguntó

- Muy bien Kate ¿y tú? – le pregunté de vuelta

- Bastante bien, pero algo intrigada – me respondió dulcemente.

- ¿Qué es lo que te intriga? – le pregunté sentándome en el pasto en medio de donde estaban todos.

- ¿Te importaría si pruebo hasta donde llega tu escudo? - me preguntó, al instante todos se fijaron en nosotras y los que estaba dentro salieron sigilosamente caminando hacia nosotras, incluso las momias salieron interesadas.

- Claro, no hay problema – le dije sonriendo – aunque podría ser una carga pequeña, no quiero que todos mueran en el intento – dije riendo entre dientes.

- No te preocupes será una carga pequeña – dijo guiñándome un ojo. Recordé que ayer en la noche me sorprendí por el don de Kate, ella podía esparcir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y entonces al que le llegaba aquella corriente sentía bastante dolor, como si se electrocutara.

En donde mismo estaba, dejé que mi escudo se abriera pasó por el gran jardín, tal como si fuera una goma elástica se adaptó a la forma que le di, logrando que todos los cuerpos quedaran bajo mi protección, los más alejados eran las momias y aun así no fue problema, cubrí más de treinta metros con mi escudo, y por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza no proteger a Tanya, haber si así se le pasaba la bronca tonta que me tenía, pero fui buena y también la protegí.

Al instante en que Kate utilizó su poder, a ninguno le afectó y sonreí complacida con mi trabajo. Carlisle sonrió impresionado y habló con voz cantarina.

- ¿Te importaría joven Bella, que algunos nos alejáramos para ver que tanto cubre tu escudo? – preguntó el hombre.

- No me importa Carlisle – le dije sonriéndole cálidamente.

Edward, Garrett, Carmen y Eleazar se dispersaron con cuidado, cada paso que ellos daban era cubierto por mi escudo, por más que se alejaban la corriente de Kate no llegaba a ellos. Hasta que escuché un pequeño gruñido de Edward, me asuste y dejé que mi escudo se abriera más, entonces dejé de oírlo gruñir. Fueron varios metros, más de ciento cincuenta metros que cubrí con mi escudo y me sentí orgullosa, jamás había cubierto una zona tan amplia.

- Acérquense todos por favor – pidió Carlisle. Todos llegaron en un santiamén.

- Siento haberme descuidado contigo Edward – le dije en un susurro

- No hay problema – dijo sonriéndome de lado. Yo me alejé unos pasos de él, tenía que concentrarme, nada de hablar con él. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y luego volvió a sonreír sádicamente y volví a mirar mis zapatos.

- Eres impresionante Bella… tú don será realmente de ayuda – me dijo Carlisle palmeándome la espalda.

- Por favor – susurró por lo bajo Tanya y se fue corriendo hacia adentro. Miré a todos y Esme me sonrió.

- No te preocupes cariño, ella es así – me dijo tiernamente.

Unos fluidos que nunca había sentido en mi existencia se estaban acercando. Todos se pusieron más alerta de lo común. Emmett se puso delante de Alice y de mí en sentido protector, mientras que Alice rodaba los ojos y daba saltitos hiperactivos, ella sabía algo que nosotros no, debía suponerlo.

A los dos segundos aparecieron tres figuras delgadas delante de nosotros. Un segundo después Edward se puso a mi lado, me miró de reojo y me corrió atrás de su cuerpo cubriéndome de los invitados. Miré por al lado de su brazo, ya que era lo suficientemente alto como para toparme la visión.

Eran dos machos y una hembra, uno de ellos era de cabello negro, un poco más moreno de lo normal, era más bajo que su compañero y tenía una sonrisa muy amable en sus labios, su compañero era otra cosa. Él era bastante alto, su cabello era rubio algo desordenado, tenía cicatrices bastante visibles, sus labios se juntaban en una mueca. De inmediato expandí mi escudo de nuevo y lo deje allí por si acaso. La mujer, era delicada, más baja que ambos y una sonrisa dulce bailaba en sus labios rellenos.

- Bienvenidos – dijo Carlisle dando algunos pasos hacia ellos.

- Buenos días a todos – saludó el hombre más bajo – es un verdadero placer estar aquí.

- Es bueno tener más compañía – agregó Carlisle en una sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Peter, ella es mi mujer Charlotte y el es Jasper – dijo apuntando al hombre alto y de musculatura, era muy apuesto y eso Alice lo había notado, porque lo miraba embobada.

- Es un gusto – dijo el hombre – yo soy Carlisle, ella es mi esposa Esme, Edward, Benjamín y Tia son mis hijos.

- Yo soy Bella – dije adelantándome unos pasos, al tiempo que Edward posaba una de sus manos en mi cintura, él es Emmett y esta pequeña de aquí es Alice – dije mirando de reojo a Edward, que tenía su rostro tenso. Jasper, el vampiro rubio fijó su mirada en mi pequeña hermanita, la miró detenidamente y luego se tranquilizó, al tiempo que una extraña sensación de paz nos invadía a todos.

- Nosotros somos Carmen mi esposa, Kate e Irina, mi nombre es Eleazar – habló el hombre, mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

- Yo soy Garrett y ella es Maggie – dijo el nómada.

- Y nosotros Vladimir y Stefan – hablaron fúnebre las momias haciendo inclinación de sus cabezas.

- Es un verdadero placer estar con todos ustedes – habló Peter.

- Por favor, pasen a la casa, para que elijan una habitación – habló cálidamente Esme, mientras que ella y Carlisle entraban.

- Será un placer – dijo el hombre mientras que entraba con su mujer detrás de Carlisle.

Todos comenzaron a entrar al castillo, aunque Jasper no se movió, nos miró a Emmett y a Edward, después a mi y luego a Alice, y de nuevo sentimos aquella sensación de paz. Alice intentó acercarse al chico pero Emmett lo impidió, se la llevó casi arrastrando hacia adentro. Yo, me acerqué a él y le sonreí. Edward como si fuera mi sombra también se acercó.

- No te preocupes por Emmett – le dije sonriendo – parece que fuera a estrangularte, pero realmente es dulce.

- Gracias – me dijo sonriendo.

- Vamos a dentro – le dije haciendo un gesto como mi cabeza, Edward nos siguió de cerca, aunque su rostro era más amable, seguramente Jasper era buena persona, después de todo, Edward podía leer mentes.

Al entrar vi a todos sentados viendo algo en la televisión, no me preocupé, era un programa sin sentido, le sonreí a Jasper y subí las escaleras sin pensar, quería conversar con Emmett un momento, pero me di cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba su habitación, y tampoco sabía donde estaba la de Alice, ¡genial! Me había perdido.

Seguí caminando por los innumerables pasillos, después de todo tenía que haber alguna salida. Estaba en el segundo piso de eso estaba segura, las decoraciones eran muy frías y poco acogedoras. Así que simplemente seguí caminando, en uno de los ventanales gigantes que había en aquel piso me asomé para ver en que lugar de la casa me encontraba y me exalté al darme cuenta de que no sabía donde rayos quedaba eso.

Me apoyé en una pared e intenté calmarme, después de todo estaba dentro del castillo, y cuando ya fuera muy necesario podía gritar y decir que estaba perdida, al instante llegarías y ya. Aunque podría seguir el efluvio de mis hermanos y así poder llegar a sus habitaciones. Golpee mi cabeza con la pared en la que me afirmaba, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Olfatee el aire y un aroma dulzón llegó a mis sentidos, sin duda no podía pertenecer a cualquiera, era de él, Edward.

Suspiré cansinamente y comencé a alejarme de aquel olor, no quería encontrarme con él, no quería miarlo a los ojos y menos tener que dirigirle la palabra, porque estaba segura de que posiblemente iba a ocurrir algo que no podía ocurrir, aunque quisiera.

La fragancia estaba desapareciendo, así que volví a tranquilizarme, aunque ahora no lía a nadie, seguramente estaban más lejos de lo que pensé, agudicé más mis sentidos y volví a mirar hacia fuera, realmente me había alejado y realmente, estaba perdida.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos húmedos, claramente Esme había pensado en todos los gustos, aunque hasta el momento aquel pasillo estaba completamente desabitado. Suspiré agotada y enfurecida, el pasillo había llegado a su fin y ahora tenía que devolverme, gruñí de la pura frustración, no tenía idea por donde devolverme, era como si los pasillos cambiaran o algo por el estilo, tal vez, estaba volviéndome loca. Apreté mi cien con mis dedos y comencé hacer masajes en ella, pronto iba a tranquilizarme, dejar de ser tan paranoia, oler el aire y volver a mi estúpida habitación, después de todo soy un vampiro, y puesto que era la única que se había perdido a lo largo de la existencia.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó una voz aterciopelada cerca de mi. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y maldije por no haber estado atenta a su presencia.

- Sí, estoy bien – le dije cortante y comencé a caminar.

- ¿Estás perdida? – me preguntó tratando de aguantar la risa, mientras que caminaba atrás de mi.

- No, no lo estoy – le dije entre dientes – estoy perfectamente.

- Para allá no está tu habitación – me dijo al oído, al momento que una corriente atravesaba mi cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué me sigues? – le pregunté parándome en seco en el pasillo.

- No lo sé – dije encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a mi, sin pensarlo caminé hacia atrás, tenerlo cerca me desconcentraba – me gusta sentirte cerca.

- ¿Te conozco de alguna parte? – le pregunté sin pensar en las consecuencias, se envaró de pronto y no me miró a los ojos mientras me respondía.

- No, no nos hemos visto antes

- ¿Por qué siento que te conozco entonces?

- No sabría decirte, no soy yo el que cree que te conoce

- ¿Por qué no me miras? – le pregunté acercándome a él

- Porque si te miro, voy a terminar lanzándome encima de ti – me dijo, al tiempo que una sonrisa sádica atravesaba su rostro.

- No me conoces – le dije en un susurro

- Tu tampoco a mi – me dijo acercándose lentamente – pero aun así, quieres que te bese

- ¡No es cierto! – le grité negando con la cabeza un par de veces.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa entonces?

- No lo estoy…

- ¿Te perturbo? – me preguntó pegándome a su cuerpo

- No, no lo haces – susurré. No dijo nada más, sólo me miró fijamente tratando de encontrar algo, luego de unos segundos sonrió ampliamente y se relamió los labios.

- No creo que a tu novia le guste mucho lo que me dices – susurré, tratando de sacarlo de su ensoñación… mientras mi espalda chocaba con la pared. Me miró cuidadosamente y volvió a sonreír de lado viendo atrapada entre su cuerpo y la madera.

- ¿Celosa? – me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla, di vuelta mi cara para que no pudiera tocarme y le gruñí.

- ¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa? – le pregunté enojada ¿quién rayos se creía?

- No lo sé, dímelo tu – me dijo acercando su rostro al mió

- No quiero que me beses – dije despacio poniendo mis manos en su pecho. Al tiempo que él me sonreía pedante.

- ¿Quién dijo que iba a besarte? – me preguntó posando sus manos en mi cintura

- ¿Por qué te acercas entonces? – le pregunté sintiéndome como una tonta y como una diosa a tiempo que el me tocaba de esa forma.

- Tienes razón – me dijo rozando sus labios con los míos, gruñó por lo bajo y se apegó aun más a mi y yo no pude evitar gemir. Él hundió su rostro en mi cuello y aspiró mi aroma y mordió mi cuello sin pensarlo. Mi respiración se volvió pesada y me apreté más contra él, por alguna extraña razón la cercanía que teníamos no era suficiente.

- Eso está mal, Edward por favor – le rogué

- ¿Por qué está mal? – me preguntó triste mientras sus manos se movían en mi cintura – no te quiero lastimar Bella

- Por favor – volví a decir inútilmente. Mi nombre sonaba deliciosamente bien en sus labios. Me maldije a mi misma por ser tan débil.

Subió su rostro para mirarme a los ojos, y entonces me di cuenta de que su mirada estaba oscura, mientras que sus labios estaba semiabiertos, mostrando un poco de sus blancos colmillos. Intenté separarme de él y salir corriendo del lugar, pero el me lo impidió.

- Bella – susurró mi nombre – necesito besarte – me rogó mientras que su mirada se volvió tierna mientras que me miraba - ¿me dejarías hacerlo?

Por una fracción de segundo sentí que lo conocía de toda la vida, por un momento quise que me abrazara fuerte y que jamás me dejara escapar, todos mis esfuerzos de ignorarlo se fueron a la mierda con sólo ver su mirada ahora oscura posarse con impaciencia sobre mi.

Sólo unos segundos bastaron para que nada más que él me importara, no pedía más que sentir sus labios entre los míos y si el mundo se hubiera esfumado en ese momento, yo no me habría dado cuenta, porque no soy nada buena _ignorando lo desconocido_, porque él, no era un extraño para mí.

* * *

_¡Hola gente hermosa! ¿cómo han estado sin mi? espero que de lo más bien, lo es que yo un poco enojada con la página de , porque no me había dejado subir capítulo, ni tampoco dejar review's y eso me ponía mal, pero ahora menos mal que la cosa se arregló y puedo subir esta capítulo antes de que empiece 'marzo' ¡todos tiemblen!._

_En fin, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de mi historia, espero que les guste... este Edward nos va a terminar matando a todas de un infarto, pero es que no puede evitarlo es tan lindo. Como pueden leer, ya apareció Jasper, y bueno lo quice poner con Charlotte y con Peter, después de todo ellos estubieron juntos por artos años y se conocen, así que mi querido Jasper ya conoció a su hermosa Alice._

_Bueno gente, espero que esten muy bien, que disfruten sus vaciones, la última semanilla que les queda y bueno yo voy a hacer lo mismo, aunque demás que subo el próximo capítulo de **"Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza"** dentro de esta semana, antes de que el colegio ataque. Ya saben_ **dejen sus review's** _porque les estaré eternamente agradecida. Suerte y mucho ánimo._


	4. Entre visiones y elecciones

_No soy Stephenie Meyer, no creé "Twilight" ni a ninguno de sus personajes. Sólo ocupo sus personajes para crear historias que jamás pasarían en la realidad fantastica del mundo de Meyer. No lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería de lo más genial._

* * *

**Alma en un sofá.**

**--**

**IV Capítulo:** Entre visiones y elecciones.

"_Hundida en la más profunda realidad, que raros son los sueños de hoy en día"._

Sus labios me tentaban, sus ojos me miraban queriendo devorarme, su cuerpo ardía de deseo, pero yo no podía hacer algo así, mi mente me decía que me alejara, pero mi lado menos noble gritaba de desesperación y decía una y otra vez, ¡Vamos que más da! Sus manos me apretaban la cintura con desesperación, mientras que mi vista se nublaba y mis instintos más bajos querían ser saciados.

Fue un roce, sólo un roce y todo se fue al infierno, sus manos se serraron contra mi, mientras que su cuerpo me aplastaba contra la pared, sus labios se movían con furia contra mis labios y yo, sin más, le correspondí con el mismo ánimo. Mis manos se posaron en su cuello, mientras que mis dedos acariciaban su cabello y mi cuerpo se negaba a separarse.

El beso se volvió más intenso, y un gruñido por lo bajo salió de sus labios, yo sólo podía mover mis labios al compás que el ponía, al tiempo que mi cuerpo ardía de deseo, me dejaba llevar por aquella sensación que jamás había sentido, imágenes sin razón aparente se posaron en mi mente y comenzaron a perturbarme, una yo humana vestida con un traje antiguo de un color verde agua, la casa de mis padres, las calles de Londres, una oscuridad abrumadora y unos ojos centellantes al final de la calle.

Me separé de él jadeante, lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas al tiempo que el mi miraba sin entender ni una palabra, intentó acercarse de nuevo a mi, preocupado por mi reacción, pero yo sólo terminé corriendo como una cobarde.

¿Cómo enfrentar algo que en realidad no sabía lo que era? Es decir, en primer lugar y perdón a todos que lo repita una y otra vez, pero es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo, ¡no lo conozco! No puedo enamorarme así nada más de alguien que no he visto en mi vida. Ya está bien, tal vez, exista la remota posibilidad que el amor a primera vista sea real, pero aún así sería ilógico, yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas que se enamoran de un día para otro de alguien de la televisión o de alguna revista o de la última estrella de pop, Rock ¡que se yo! Ni siquiera estoy segura de ser una chica normal, porque ¡claro! Soy una vampira y además siempre he sido una chica que a pesar de mis diecinueve años, aparento cuarenta y tres.

El punto de esa estúpida y sin sentido de conversación, es que Edward Cullen es un completo desconocido que altera las hormonas que no tengo, y que además tiene novia y aun así, se acerca, me toca ¡y de que manera! Y luego me besa como si jamás hubiera mañana o como si me hubiera estado esperando durante toda su existencia. Es entonces donde volvemos de nuevo a los puntos ilógicos de esta situación, él tampoco me conoce, pero aun así me quiere cerca… y no es que yo oponga mucha resistencia, es sólo que… estoy confundida.

Y ahora estoy aquí, arriba de un enorme árbol, pensando en que mi existencia ya era lo suficientemente complicada, como para que ahora, viniera este tipo y me la hiciera aún peor. Edward Cullen, desde que lo vi tuve la sensación de que lo conocía, pero la pregunta es de ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Y por sobre todo ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo, para que me altere de esa manera?

Entonces me di cuenta de que el crepúsculo estaba haciendo su aparición, había estado todo el día sentada ahí, pensando en la muerte del cangrejo, la cual aun no sabía. Mi garganta comenzó a arder, y me estomago se contrajo, era hora de cazar… aunque a esta hora sería más difícil, los animales se van a dormir y tendré que despertarlos, aunque igual era más fácil, estaban todos medios dormidos.

Bajé de un salto aquel árbol y comencé a andar por el bosque, suerte de que había uno cerca, así por lo menos tendría donde cazar. Estaba todo muy silencioso, eso me puso más alerta, nunca era buena señal el que todo estuviera con tanta calma. El olor de un ciervo macho llegó hasta mi nariz, una sonrisa macabra se posó en mis labios, está vez, no iba a jugar con la comida, tenía mucha sed.

Me lancé a correr por entre los árboles, que pronto se volvieron manchas negras a mí alrededor, y con mucho sigilo, llegué hasta donde el hermoso ciervo con una enorme cornamenta tomaba agua. Me lancé contra él sin pensarlo dos veces, llegué hasta su cuello y hundí mis dientes en la fina piel del animal, penetrando todos sus tendones hasta llegar a la vena llena de aquel delicioso liquido, que aliviaría aquella quemazón. A los pocos segundos el gran ciervo ya apenas se movía, hasta que pronto su cuerpo se quedó sin nada, seco entre mis brazos. Lo dejé caer y limpié mi boca con mi mano.

Volví a olisquear al aire, a unos cuantos metros más allá, había dos ciervos que se escondían entre las espesas ramas de un helecho, sonreí, ellos sabían que estaban en peligro, sabían que iba a matarlos, pero en fin, era la cadena alimenticia ¿no? Ellos sabían que no podrían escapar.

Corrí de nuevo sin levantar ni siquiera una ráfaga de aire, mis pies no dejaron que ni una hoja crujiera ante mi peso, así que los pequeños ciervos no lograron darse cuenta de mi presencia, hasta que uno levantó sus orejas y corrió hacia el norte, mientras que el otro se segaba ante mi y yo, sin protestas tomaba de nuevo lo que necesitaba, sangre.

Al otro no lo seguí, no tenía ganas de andar persiguiendo a nadie. Así que simplemente caminé de regresó a casa. Un nudo se formó en la garganta, ni siquiera supe como salí del castillo, y ahora tenía que volver y eso significaba sólo una cosa. Volver a ver a Edward.

Caminé lentamente, mientras la luna se alzaba frente a mí, logrando que mi piel se volviese aun más pálida, y le diera una luminosidad perfecta. Bufé, absolutamente todo en nosotros era perfecto, y eso hacía que me dieran nauseas.

Una pequeña figura se alzó entre los helechos, de inmediato me puse a la defensiva, pero luego me tranquilicé al saber que era Alice. Le sonreí, aunque no iba a escaparme de su segundo interrogatorio del día, así que simplemente caminé a su lado directo a la perdición.

- ¿Bella? – me preguntó la pequeña.

- Dime Alice – susurré sin ánimos de nada.

- ¿Qué pasó hoy en la tarde? – me preguntó tranquilamente. La miré con el ceño fruncido, ella sabía, pero aun así iba hacer que yo se lo dijera.

- Ya sabes lo que sucedió Alice, no sé para que lo preguntas – le respondí cortante.

- En realidad, lo único que vi fue el beso – me sonrió – pero quiero detalles, Edward no estaba muy bien hoy en la tarde.

Me paré en seco en medio del bosque, y miré a Alice que me sonreía, mientras que jugaba con el borde de su blusa. Alcé ambas cejas y la miré hasta que me dijera lo que sucedía ¿a qué se refiere con eso de "Edward no estaba muy bien hoy en la tarde"?

- ¿Qué pasó Alice? – le pregunté rápidamente.

- Bueno, después de que salieras corriendo, mientras que Kate y yo estábamos en la sala conversando de moda, Edward bajó tratando de alcanzarte, pero luego se rindió y dejó que te fueras, subió las escaleras y se sintió un portazo monumental, mientras que después de unos segundos se escuchara una melodía muy triste Bella, y al final creo que golpeó su piano – dijo la pequeña sin detenerse.

- Oh… - dije sin saber más nada que decir, Edward había estado mal, por mi culpa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – me preguntó de vuelta Alice.

Estaba perdida en el castillo – le confesé al tiempo que ella aguantaba la risita – entonces me encontré con Edward, me comenzó a decir cosas – hablé intentando resumir los acontecimientos – entonces, el se acercó a mi, y me preguntó si podía besarme y yo, bueno… me besó.

- ¡Eso es tan tierno! – dijo dando saltitos a mi alrededor – es tan caballero.

- No digas tonteras Alice – le dije cruzándome de brazos y comenzando a caminar.

- Bella, Bella, Bella – canturreo – te gusta, tienes que aceptarlo.

- No me gusta Alice – gruñí

- ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarlo? – me preguntó sin más, mientras me seguía – yo ya lo acepté

- ¿Qué aceptaste? – le pregunté acelerando el paso.

- Que a mi me gusta Jazz – me sonrió mientras pasaba volando a mi lado.

- ¿Jasper? – le pregunté incrédula, ¡no lo conocía!

- Sí… Bella si lo vieras, es tan guapo, caballero, amable y su sonrisa, Bella su sonrisa – dijo con ojitos enamorados – es el amor de mi vida, hermanita.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunté interesada.

- ¿Cómo lo sé? – preguntó de nuevo a si misma – bueno, me gusta estar a su lado, me gusta que se fije en mi, en lo que hago, me gusta su cuerpo y la forma de ser que tiene, sus labios, sus ojos… aquella forma en la que me mira, y bueno… cuando toqué su mano por casualidad hoy en la tarde, sentí como si una corriente atravesara mi cuerpo, y siento a todo instante aquellas mariposas en el estomago, es… es él Bella – me dijo al tiempo que llegábamos al castillo – y estoy segura de que él, siente lo mismo.

- ¿Era a él al que esperabas no? – le pregunté sonriendo.

- Sí, era él – me dijo entrando al gran salón.

Le sonreía abiertamente, a veces, tenía muchos deseos de tener aquella seguridad que tenía Alice, ella siempre sabe que decir o hacer, si le gusta alguien va y se lo dice, sin más, sin rodeos. Siempre cae bien a todos, y siempre anda feliz, es una pequeña monstruillo, pero aun así la adoro más que nada. Sí, era algo como envidia sana, quisiera tener por lo menos la cuarta parte de confianza que Alice tenía.

Entré al salón, y todos estaban conversando de los Vulturis, de inmediato me puse tensa ante el tema. Me senté al lado de Alice, y me concentré en lo que hablaban, no quise mirar a ningún lado, a nadie, sólo concentrarme en el tema.

Le preguntaron a Alice, si los tenía en la mira, ella respondió que sí, nadie sospechaba nada, de hecho estaban en una misión en Praga, unos neófitos sin control, ya no quedaba ninguno, y mañana llegarían de nuevo a Volterra.

Era extraño, porque esos malditos, seguían haciendo su trabajo, pero sin embargo ellos si podían hacer el caos que se les antojaran. La última vez, que había sido exactamente tres semanas atrás. Habían visitado un pequeño pueblo de Alemania, no habían dejado a prácticamente nadie vivo, lo hacían por placer. Los humanos dijeron que era un tipo de virus, una epidemia, que simplemente, acabó con todos.

Mis puños se apretaron. Cuando mataron a mis padres, aun estaban en sus cabales, después de todo había pasado hace más de cien años, pero aun así, la rabia se apoderaba de mi y la verdad, me alegraba de que Carlisle hubiera propuesto esto, porque si no, tarde o temprano yo lo hubiera hecho… no podía permitir que ellos siguieran matando a diestra y siniestra, a personas, con familia, amigos, una vida completa por vivir. Los Vulturis, debían morir.

Giré mi rostro para ver a todos los presentes. Tenían caras de preocupación, seguramente de algo que Carlisle estaba diciendo, miré fijamente a Alice, ella miraba a Jasper y él la miraba a ella, las nauseas llegaron a mi, es decir ¿realmente el amor a primera vista existía?

Me levanté sin más del sofá en el que estaba, ya le preguntaría a uno de mis hermanos de que estaban hablando. Todas las miradas se posaron en mi algo sorprendidas, Edward me siguió con la mirada hasta que me perdí por las escaleras. Caminé a paso lento hasta mi habitación, realmente no tenía mucho que hacer, así que simplemente me limité a acostarme en mi gran cama y ponerle PLAY a mi I-Pod. La música llenó todos mis sentidos y dejé que me llevara a un mundo desconocido, donde solamente estaba yo y las preocupaciones se comían con cuchara, donde los pensamientos iban en pequeños globos atados con una cuerda de tu mano y donde las palabras salían en código "Morse".

Mis ojos se cerraron y entré en un tipo de inconciencia, Emmett me decía que me inducía a estado de coma, y yo le decía que eso era imposible y que se fuera a joder a otra parte porque quería estar sola. Fue entonces cuado sentí unos ligeros pasos acercarse a mi habitación, salté de la cama, tiré mi I-Pod al sofá, miré con cuidado la puerta al tiempo que se abría y mi querido hermano pasaba por la puerta.

- ¿No sabes que es de mala educación no tocar? – le pregunté sonriendo y sentándome en el sofá.

- ¿No sabes que es de mala educación abandonar una conversación importante? – me preguntó enarcando ambas cejas.

- Siento mucho eso, Emmett – le dije suspirando – es sólo que mi cabeza estaba en otra parte.

- Claro, claro – dijo haciendo ademanes para restarle importancia.

- ¿De qué hablaron? – le pregunté interesada.

- Bueno Carlisle nos intentó explicar el plan que tenía – dijo tomando un libro de mi repisa – es bastante… simple la verdad, pero supongo que valdrá la pena – hizo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y sonrió – quiere que los ataquemos por sorpresa, después de todo nadie en su guardia predice el futuro y por mi está bien… ya sabes como adoro la aventura.

- Claro que lo sé Emmett – le dije frunciendo el ceño - ¿no será muy arriesgado?

- Tal vez – me dijo entre dientes – pero en dos días Bella, seremos muchos más

- ¿Más? – le pregunté sorprendida.

- Claro que si tonta Bella – me dijo acercándose – vendrán tal vez nómadas del sur y de Egipto, incluso tal vez, de la zona central o de China – dijo desordenándome el cabello – seremos muchos Bella.

- Eso espero, porque hasta el momento no podríamos con todos ellos – le dije quitando sus manos de mi pelo - ¿estás emocionado a que si? – le dije sonriendo mientras arreglaba mi cabello enmarañado.

- La verdad es que sí, ya sabes… tal vez venga alguna vampira sexy – dijo levantando ambas cejas.

- Sigue soñando Emmett – reí al levantarme – aun no nace la mujer que te soporte.

- Que mala – me dijo haciendo pucheros – que mala.

La noche pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, todo estaba tranquilo en el castillo y aquella noticia de la llegada de más vampiros me hizo sonreír, sabía que podríamos hacerlo, después de todo nosotros también teníamos dones, los cuales incluso tal vez, eran más poderosos que los de la guardia Vulturi, el futuro estaba en nuestras manos, y no lo decía sólo por Alice, lo decía porque tenía un buen presentimiento.

El amanecer golpeó fuerte, el sol se desplazó por entre las nubes y eso, era otra nueva señal, me gusta como el sol chocaba con mi piel y me hacía sentir algo más de calor en mi cuerpo. Salté de la cama y me fui a la ducha, me bañé rápidamente y me vestí. Unos shorts negros que contrastaban con mi pálida piel, unas sandalias del mismo color, una polera sin mangas de color naranja y mi pelo suelto cayendo por mi espalda. Al mirarme al espejo sonreí, tenía aspecto de noche de brujas. Me encogí de hombros y salí hacia el pasillo. Pero realmente nunca me esperé lo que veían.

Tanya estaba apoyada en la pared de enfrente, tal vez, esperándome. La miré fijamente hasta que se atrevió a hablarme. Se acercó a mi amenazante pero yo no me moví ni un centímetro, no me iba a dejar amedrentar por ella.

- Sólo tengo una cosa que decirte – me dijo con los brazos cruzados en su pecho – aléjate de Edward.

- ¿Por qué tendría que alejarme de él? – le pregunté. Por lo menos ahora saldría de la duda si era o no novia de Edward.

- Porque él es mió – me dijo al momento que me mostraba sus dientes. Me reí y le sonreí.

- Entonces… es tu novio – comenté mirándola fijamente. Se envaró y retrocedió algunos pasos.

- Pronto lo será – me dijo fríamente.

- Si no es tu novio, entonces supongo que no tienes derecho sobre él – le dije caminando hacia las escaleras – además, si él no se aleja de mi ¿por qué tendría yo que alejarme?

- Eres una perra – dijo en un susurro. Me di media vuelta y apreté su cuello con mis manos.

- No te metas conmigo, Tanya – dije escupiendo su nombre – si quieres que me aleje de Edward, dile a él que se aleje de mi y lo entenderé.

- Suéltame maldita – me dijo forcejeando. La solté y se sobó el cuello ante mi agarre.

- Además ¿de qué te preocupas? Si Edward te quiere, no va a engañarte – una sonrisilla sarcástica apareció en mis labios. Ella me miró fijamente y luego desapareció por el pasillo.

Me quedé en el pasillo por un buen rato, analizando todo lo que pasaba. Edward y Tanya no eran novios – aun – aunque Tanya era capaz de hacer lo que sea por conseguirlo. Yo le atraigo a Edward y bueno él… me atrae de una manera poco decorosa a mí. Golpee mi cabeza con la pared, esto era un maldito triangulo amoroso.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Tanya? – me preguntó una voz profunda. Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con Jasper sonriéndome, le devolví mi sonrisa.

- Nada, ella comenzó todo – le dije caminando a su lado para bajar las escaleras.

- Está realmente furiosa, sus emociones son muy fuertes – me dijo arrugando su nariz

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté interesada.

- Bueno, es mi don – me dijo sonriendo – siento las emociones de los demás y puedo controlarlas.

- ¡Estas de broma! – chillé impresionada – eso es genial – dije sonriéndole.

- Sí, aunque no es muy genial sentir las emociones de mis presas – me dijo sonriendo tristemente. Le acaricié su brazo y él me miró confundido, yo sólo le sonreí – Es… extraño – continuó.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté saltando de tres escalones.

- Las emociones que proyectan la mayoría de ustedes, son… algo que jamás sentí – me dijo arrugando el ceño – sobre todo tu familia, sobre todo tu hermanita.

- Alice – le dije suspirando

- Si, ella es… impresionante, derrocha tanta energía, toda tan positiva – me dijo como si nos analizara – y tu, es extraño… derrochas emociones tan puras, que me dan ganas de estar a tu lado siempre – arrugué el ceño – no me malinterpretes – me dijo de inmediato sonriendo – sé que te gusta Edward.

- Lo miré con los ojos desorbitados y me atoré con mi propia ponzoña. Él rió por lo bajo y golpeó mi espalda con cuidado. Bajé la mirada avergonzada y agradecí no poder sonrojarme. Comencé a jugar con mis dedos nerviosamente y luego suspiré derrotada.

- ¿Tan obvio es? – le pregunté aun mirando hacia abajo.

- Sí, pero es curioso… Edward también da ese tipo de sensaciones, pero a la vez, hay algo que los retiene, pero cuando ambos están juntos… es como si fueran imanes, como si se movieran a la par, como si fueran uno y ambos fueran sus mitades.

Me quedé en silencio al igual que él. No me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al piso de abajo y tampoco me había dado cuenta de aquel efluvio, levanté la vista y me envaré, a lo que Jasper reaccionó poniéndose al frente mío para protegerme.

No reaccioné hasta que Emmett gruñó con fuerza y Alice apretó los labios con furia. Miré de reojo a mi lado y vi a Edward mirándome curioso y al instante se puso al lado de Jasper. Miré de nuevo al frente y mostré los dientes con furia. Él no tenía que estar aquí.

* * *

_Hola gente de todo mundo, ¿cómo los trata la vida? espero que muy bien, yo pues recien llegando de mi primer día de colegio, no hicimos nada para variar, demás que mañana ya comenzamos con la materia y eso me hace tener nauseas, pero bueno, espero que este año salga todo muy bien, tengo que estudiar arto no más, pero no desesperen, porque voy a tener sus capítulos y no demoraré mucho en las actualizaciones, creo._

_Aquí les traigo un cuarto capítulo. No quiero que malinterpreten mis sentimientos hacia Tanya, ella me cae bien... pero como Jassica y Lauren no estan en este fic, me quedaba solamente ella, así que no se molesten los fan's de esta chica. Por otra parte, me gusta la idea de que Jasper y Bella se lleven bien, así tiene posibilidades de acercarse a Alice, aunque ella sola ya sabe que se amaran por siempre. No se preocupes por que **pronto aparecerá Rosalie**, así que no desesperen. Otra cosa, van a aparecer vampiros que **no** estan en la novela, porque necesito a más de cincuenta vampiros en acción, cuando enfrenten a los Vulturis, así que no se enloquescan cuando aparescan personajes que no conoscan, no es que no hayan leído mal el libro._

_En fin, mi otro fic tengo que escribir el capítulo que venía de nuevo, porque la imaginación me llegó a anoche - estaba desvelada - así que cambié algunas cosas que se supone iban a pasar. Así que los que les interese **pasen por mi otro fic** "Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza"._

_Para terminar ya saben,_ **espero sus review's**_, el capítulo anterior estubeiron muy flojos, reciví muchos menos que el anterior capítulo, así que esper subir la cuota con este capítulo._ **Gracias a las personas que me agregan a favoritos**_, tanto como historia y como Autor, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Saludos a todos y mucha suerte._


	5. Odio mutuo & Viejas amistades I

_No soy Stephenie Meyer, no creé "Twilight" ni a ninguno de sus personajes, lo único que hago es ocupar a sus personajes para jugar un poquito con ellos y así crear historias que jamás pasarían en el libro real. No lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería de lo más genial._

* * *

**Alma en un sofá.**

**V Capítulo:** Odio mutuo & Viejas amistades I

"_El odio es un sentimiento tan grande como el amor. __Sin embargo, la amistad es sólo amor sin fuego."_

Aparté a Jasper de mi camino no sé como, supongo que lo sorprendí, gruñí con tanta fuerza que todos se dieron vuelta a mirar y estaba segura que mis cuerdas vocales se hubieran roto, si hubieran podido. Me lancé contra él, rápidamente como si de una fiera se tratase, Emmett chocó conmigo y me arrinconó en la pared con fuerza bruta para poder detenerme, porque lo único que quería en esos momentos era matar a ese vampiro.

- Bella cálmate – me susurraba Emmett, empujándome contra la pared.

- Emmett no quiero hacerte daño, apártate – le dije haciendo más fuerza.

- Déjala Emmett, quiero ver de qué es capaz – dijo ese mal nacido al tiempo que sonreía.

Rugí con fuerza, mientras que Edward y Alice le gruñían al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Carlisle – no voy a permitir este tipo de comportamiento en mi casa.

- Bella, por favor – rogó Esme suplicante.

Me obligué a tranquilizarme, aunque algunos gruñidos salían de mi pecho. Sabía que Jasper no sabía nada, pero podía sentir la rabia que yo sentía, sabía que Edward no tenía idea de quien era ese tipo, ni que me había hecho, pero podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba y como cada dos segundos me miraba para estar seguro de que estaba bien.

- ¿Podrían comenzar por decir como se llaman? – preguntó Carlisle tratando de sonar amable.

- Mi nombre es Laurent, ella es Victoria y su pareja James – habló un vampiro que jamás había visto en mi vida, su tez era olivácea, su pelo era corto de un negro perfecto, era de estatura media pero musculoso, aunque ni se acercaba a la fuerza física de Emmett… y una sonrisa amable se posaba en sus labios.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – gritó furioso Edward tratando de atacar a James, esta vez, fue a él, el que tuvo que detener Emmett.

- ¡Edward! – gritó Carlisle - ¡Basta!

- No Carlisle, no dejaré que éste, se quede en la casa – gruñó forcejeando. James sólo sonreía arrogante y fue entonces fue cuando sentí la ira correr por mis venas. Cerré mis ojos y me autoinducí la calma.

Caminé unos pasos hasta tomar la mano de Edward, él de inmediato reaccionó a mi roce y se volteó a verme, tiré de él para que me siguiera al tiempo que todos nos veían. Salí de la casa con él tomados de la mano, tirándolo un poco porque el oponía resistencia.

No sé que pasó en la casa, no sé si Emmett se lanzó contra James y lo descuartizo, no sé si Alice hizo lo mismo y si Jasper también había continuado, no sé si Carlisle seguía hablando o si Esme estaba preocupada, ni siquiera sabía si los demás se habían dado cuenta o si lo que hice con Edward había sido malinterpretado por los demás o por él, pero lo único que pensé en aquel momento fue, él no.

No quería que Edward iniciara una pelea, no quería que saliera lastimado, no quería que sus manos fueran manchadas con sangre que no vale la pena, no quería verlo tan furioso como cuando lo vi en la sala, quería verlo feliz y tan seductor como siempre, quería verlo a los ojos y sentir ese deseo que inundaba su cuerpo cada vez que lo miraba fijamente, quería sentirlo conmigo y por sobre todo, quería que me hiciera olvidar a ese maldito hijo de puta de James.

Alcé la mirada hacia él, tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba hacia delante con furia, caminábamos por entre los árboles sin pestañar, hasta que me detuve de sopetón y él, se detuvo conmigo. Posó una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me miró triste, él había visto en la mente de James, todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Cómo… cómo pudo hacerte algo así? – preguntó entre dientes cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- No logró hacer lo que quería, Edward – le dije en un susurro.

- Te hizo daño – susurro.

- No es tanto – le dije quitándole importancia - estoy bi… -me interrumpió posando sus dedos en mi boca.

- Por lo más sagrado, no digas la palabra bien – me dijo mirándome fijamente – no lo hagas.

- Pero es cierto Edward – le dije tratando de sonar convincente.

Me miró con los ojos desorbitados y de un rápido movimiento levantó mi polera y miró mi cuerpo, yo sólo miré hacia otro lado, no quería ver la expresión que ponía al ver. Un gruñido salió de lo más profundo de su ser y oí como sus dientes rechinaban.

Sabía lo que estaba viendo, la parte de mi costilla izquierda tenía marcas notables, como si la piel hubiera sido desgarrada desde el propio hueso, marcas de mordedura, grandes medias lunas estaban ahí, recordándome aquel instante. Me giró con cuidado y yo no opuse resistencia, mi espalda estaba aún peor, así que ni siquiera quise escuchar como gemidos salían de sus labios.

- ¿Cómo pudo, cómo pudo? – repetía una y otra vez. No sabía como las marcas habían quedado tan marcadas, se supone que los vampiros sanamos, pero había mucha ponzoña de por medio, muchas mordeduras y mucho forcejeo. James, había intentado violarme, yo no lo dejé, y estas habían sido las consecuencias – Voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo, lo haré sufrir tanto que rogará que lo mate.

- No Edward, no digas eso – le dije bajando mi polera y tomando su rostro en mis manos – no quiero que lo hagas.

- No va a hacerte esto Bella y vivir – me dijo furioso – no se quedará así.

- Edward, por favor – le rogué. Me puse de puntillas y bese sus labios con miedo de ser rechazada. Pero la respuesta fue otra.

Me besó con anhelo, con más pasión que la primera vez, me apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y el beso se volvió exigente. No quería pensar en nada más que su cuerpo contra el mío y sus labios bailando al mismo compás.

No me puse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo… pero las imágenes volvieron, no sé de donde venían, ni como penetraban en mi mente, pero ahí estaban atormentándome… aunque esta vez, era un hombre, alto con una sonrisa encantadora, unas calles desoladas y unos ojos rojos mirándome desde lejos.

Me separé de él agitada, lo miré fijamente y él desvió la mirada. Me sentía confundida, no sabía que pensar... ¿qué eran esas imágenes? ¿Quién era Edward Cullen? ¿Quién era yo? Ese era el punto, no sabía quien era yo, ni cual era mi pasado, no sabía nada de mi, pero sin embargo, él parecía como si supiera tanto.

- Bella… - dijo susurrando mi nombre y tomando mi mano entre las suyas – no te alejes – Me dijo mirándome fijamente - no sabes cuanto he esperado por ti.

- No te entiendo Edward – susurré – no te entiendo.

- No me entiendas entonces… - habló sonriéndome – sólo, quédate conmigo.

- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? – le pregunté mirando mis pies, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sólo… cuando dudes... cuando lo hagas mírame a los ojos – me dijo alcanzando mi barbilla y levantándola – sólo… mírame.

Entonces nos volvimos a besar, esta vez con calma... recuperando el tiempo que jamás se detiene, no sabía quien era yo, no sabía quien era él… pero si de algo estaba segura era que no quería alejarme, quería pasar mi existencia con él, pasara lo que pasara.

Su cuerpo se amoldó al mío con fuerza, como si fuéramos mitades separadas en alguna época. Como si nuestros cuerpos se buscaran mutuamente. Sin importar el aire que no necesitábamos, nos besamos infinitas veces, sintiendo como cada vez, cada beso se volvía más profundo. Queríamos jugar, un juego algo peligroso tal vez, porque era sucio, enfermizo, adictivo, casi indecente, pero ¡vamos! ¿A quién rayos le importaba?

Unas cuantas hojas crujieron algo lejos de nosotros, pero eso bastó para que nos separáramos con brusquedad. Nuestros sentidos se pusieron alerta de inmediato, unos pasos se sintieron venir, hasta que el efluvio de Emmett se dejó sentir. Suspiré tranquila y no miré a Edward mientras le sonreía a mi hermano.

- ¿Estás mejor hermanita? – preguntó con gesto preocupado.

- Mucho mejor Em – le dije sonriendo – gracias – mientras miraba que todo estuviera bien, miró a Edward de pies a cabeza y el sólo lo miró con una sonrisa tranquila - ¿Y Alice?

- Se quedó en el castillo 'vigilando' a ese maldito imbésil, aunque claro tengo la ligera impresión que se quedó por ese tal Jasper - dijo gruñendo la última palabra, me reí por la bajo... si él supiera.

- Tranquilo Emmett - le dije - sabes que eres el único hombre en nuestras vidas

- Claro... - fue lo único que dijo riendo entre dientes, me sonrió tranquilo. Miró atrás de mi y arrugó el ceño - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó mi hermano con sus manos en los bolsillos.

- Vine a ver a Bella… me tenía preocupado – le dijo Edward sin rastro de aprensión, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Ya… - fue lo que dijo el grandote

- ¿Qué pasó con James? – pregunté escupiendo su nombre entre dientes. Las manos de ambos chicos se tensaron de inmediato, mientras que una mueca de asco se formaba en los perfectos labios de Edward.

- Le dije que ni siquiera pensara en acercarse a ti – me dijo desordenando mi cabello – pero va a quedarse Bella…

- No dejare que se acerque a ti – me dijo Edward mientras daba unos pasos hacia nosotros. Emmett se tensó por unos segundos y lo miró dudoso.

- No tengo intenciones de hacerle daño a Bella, Emmett – le dijo intentando sonar tranquilo – jamás haría algo así.

- Eso espero, Edward – susurró el grandote – es espero.

Los tres caminamos por el bosque sin emitir sonido alguno, todos estábamos muy concentrados en nuestros pensamientos como para hablar de cosas sin sentido. Sin embargo, si creí que esto sería la única sorpresa que habitaría en el día, pues me equivoqué. Al estar cerca del gran castillo que desde ahora era mi hogar, pude sentir como un efluvio desconocido se introducía por mi nariz y hacía que mis sentidos se pusieran alerta. Había llegado otro vampiro a la casa.

Aceleramos el paso al darnos cuenta de lo ocurrido, así que en unos cuantos pestañeos llegamos a la entrada para ver a un descapotable rojo, bastante ostentoso por lo demás aparcado a las afueras del castillo. Nos paramos en seco al ver a la hermosa rubia que salía desde dentro de él. Su pelo era rubio muy largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura, su figura era envidiable y su rostro era como de un ángel, mientras que en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa traviesa mientras que miraba en nuestra dirección.

Miré a mi hermano al darme cuanta que no sentía como su respiración salía o entraba en su cuerpo, arrugué el ceño al ver como su mirada se posaba en la despampanante rubia, y luego volví mi vista a ella para ver como una sonrisa amable se dibujaba en su rostro perfecto.

Después de unos segundos, y al ver que nadie salía de la casa, me acerqué a ella y le sonreí con confianza, si Edward no había gruñido o algo por el estilo, eso quería decir que no era peligrosa.

- Buenas tardes – le dije cortésmente – me llamo Bella

- Soy Rosalie – me dijo sonriendo cálidamente – es un placer. Al instante Edward estuvo a mi lado y le ofreció la mano a la chica, la cual aceptó feliz, fue entonces, cuando miró a mi hermano que aun estaba petrificado unos pasos atrás de nosotros, soltó una risita y me sonrió devuelta.

- Emmett – lo llamé – ven a saludar hombre, no seas descortés – al instante llegó a nuestro lado y una sonrisa de lado apareció en él, haciendo resaltar los hoyuelos en su rostro.

- Soy Emmett – le dijo ofreciendo su mano – un gusto conocerte.

- Rosalie – dijo ella agitando las pestañas – el placer es todo mío – Emmett levantó la mano de la chica y la besó sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos y yo reí por lo bajito, mientras que miraba a Edward, pero él tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Tomé su mano y lo llevé adentro.

- ¡Carlisle! – grité para que el hombre bajara de donde estuviera – Llegó alguien.

- Muchas gracias Bella, ya iba yo a atender – me dijo Carlisle sonriendo – llama a los demás, en pocos minutos llega otro clan de Sudamérica, quiero que todos los conozcan.

- Claro Carlisle, no hay problema – le dijo sonriéndole.

- Gracias – me dijo y salió para recibir a la recién llegada. Miré a Edward de reojo y vi que me miraba a mi tranquilamente.

El silencio conciliados nos embargó a ambos, sólo nos mirábamos y no decíamos nada que pudiera perturbar aquel momento, y es que con Edward era así, no eran necesarias las palabras como para comunicarnos, sólo hacía falta mirarnos a los ojos y encontrar en el otro aquella parte perdida, que jamás habíamos encontrado.

Y era extraño lo que sentía por él, porque lo conocía hace tres días y era como si un hilo de plata invisible nos uniera de una forma jamás pensada, era como si no pudiera separarme de él porque dolería tanto que moriría – aunque eso fuera imposible – era como si lo mirara a los ojos y todo lo que había vivido no hubiera sido nada comparado con todo esto, es como si el me completara y aunque yo no quisiera, él… era todo para mi.

Es de aquellos amores que no importaría darlo todo por él, como si las almas se hubieran fusionado y ya no pudiéramos existir sin el otro. Era una sensación extraña, de esas que pocas veces en la vida se sienten y es que el primer amor es así… y tal vez, el que sea por siempre.

- Todo esto es tan… patético – suspiró una voz a nuestras espaldas. Edward gruñó con fuerzas.

- No te acerques – le escupió mientras que me cubría con su cuerpo.

- Pero que agresividad la de tu… ¿compañero? – preguntó riéndose entre dientes, yo no le conteste.

- No te atrevas a tocarla ¿me oíste? – preguntó Edward mientras que aguantaba la ira que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

- Pero ¡vamos mujer! – exclamó echándose en uno de los sofás de la sala - ¿no le contaste lo bien que la pasamos?

Entonces Edward no lo soportó y se lanzó contra él, en tan poco tiempo que ni yo me di cuenta de cuando se había movido. El sofá calló hacia tras con el peso de ambos, al instante bajaron la gran mayoría de los habitantes del castillo y en un parpadeo habían separado a los dos vampiros que gruñían.

- No quiero esto en mi hogar – gruñó Carlisle – si no eres capaz de comportarte James, es mejor que te vayas.

- Pido mis disculpas, Carlisle – dijo limpiando su boca con su mano - le gruñí mostrando mis dientes, él me sonrió – pero realmente quiero quedarme… prometo no hacer más daño.

- Eso espero James… porque delante de cualquier cosa esta mi familia – dijo intentando sonar más amable.

- Claro Carlisle, lo comprendo – sonrió mientras que me veía fijamente y luego subía con su acompañante, llamada Victoria, por las grandes escaleras de mármol.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté tomando su rostro enfurecido en mis manos.

- Sí – me dijo cortante mientras que apretaba el tabique de su nariz.

- ¡Que bueno que hayan llegado! – exclamó de repente Carlisle – estábamos esperándolos.

- Me di media vuelta para mirar quienes habían llegado al castillo, por la gran puerta pasaron cinco vampiros, tres hombres y dos mujeres.

Las chicas eran muy hermosas, una era bastante alta su cabello iba largo hasta la cintura y era de un color azul apagado, tenía una sonrisa burlona e iba tomada de la mano con un vampiro aun más alto que ella, debería medir por lo menos 1.90, tenía el cabello un poco largo de color caoba, sus dedos pasaron por su cabello y sonrió a todos conciliador. El otro hombre era un poco más bajo que el primero, tenía el cabello corto y castaño claro, tenía un rostro más cerio, más calculador, mientras que su acompañante tenía una sonrisa tranquila, era bajita, diría que más bajita que yo, tenía un rostro dulce, su cabello era una melena que caía por sus hombros de color negro, sus labios eran finos y rosados.

Sin embargo, el que más llamó mi atención fue el que al parecer era el líder del grupo, el cual inclinó su cabeza hacia Carlisle y le sonrió feliz, era bastante alto, con un cuerpo de envidia, su cabello iba corto y era negro como el carbón, su rostro era muy apacible pero en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa engreída. Me miró por unos segundos y me guiñó el ojo, mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa aun más grande.

Al parecer Edward no se había dado cuenta, pero yo si que lo había hecho, ese tipo tenía algo, ese tipo me parecía conocido, ese tipo era… ¡Wow! Habían pasado muchos años.

* * *

_Okey, pido **mis más sinceras disculpas** a todos, tal vez, quiera matarme, ahorcarme, asfixiarme, entre otras muertes dolorosas; una, por retrasarme tanto y otra porque el capítulo es muy corto, sin embargo, **¡tengo mis explicaciones!,** primero fue porque tuve algo así como 'un bloqueo mental' con esta historia, segundo, tenía que avanzar más con mi otra historia 'Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza' para terminarla luego y comenzar a centrarme más en esta historia y tercera excusa, es que el colegio ¡está matándome! es decir, recién llevo dos semanas de clases y exijo vacaciones, de verdad esto de ir al colegio es una verdadera mierda._

_En fin, la cosa es que aquí les traigo **el quinto capítulo** de esta historia, de verdad espero que les guste, ya se enteraron que es lo que pasó con James, ya llegó, por fin, Rosalie... y bueno ahora llegaron otro chicos de Sudamérica, mientras que uno de ellos tiene algunos secretillos con Bella, pero ya verán, ustedes tranquilos._

_Eso, nada más que decir, solamente_ **¡muchas gracias! por todos los review's** _que me mandan, por todos sus comentarios y acotaciones; ¡gracias! porque me_ agregan a favoritos, tanto como historia a como autor_, realmente me alegran el día, la semana y el mes, y no sé, todo el año. Bueno, **espero sus review's**, ustedes me dicen que tal está yendo todo, preguntas o quejas o ¿qué se yo? escríbanme que yo les respondo. _

_Saludos a todos y mucha_ _suerte._


	6. Odio mutuo & Viejas amistades II

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo sólo me adjunto la historia. No lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pasaran sería de lo más guay.**

****

* * *

**Alma en un sofá**

**__**

**VI Capítulo**: Odio mutuo & Viejas amistades II.

_"La verdad de la vida, es que uno odia y ama en igual intensidad"._

Sí, definitivamente habían pasado muchos años. La vida siempre da muchos cambios y vueltas, pero tal vez jamás esperé en encontrarme de nuevo con él. Alexander, alto, fornido, una sonrisa altanera, unos ojos de color de la miel, no tenía ningún poder… pero sobre mi, sobre mi tenía todo.

Nos conocimos hace muchos años atrás, cuando él ya era vampiro, y luego nos volvimos a encontrar cuando yo ya había cambiado de vida a existencia, pues ahora las cosas eran aún más distintas, yo tenía una familia y él también, y ahora yo tenía a Edward y él, pues sólo quedaba averiguar.

Le sonreí felizmente, como siempre lo hacía con él, me acerqué a paso vacilante, mientras que Edward se tensaba en su puesto y me miraba atentamente, di otros pasos más en su dirección, hasta que al final levantó sus brazos hacia mi y me lancé contra su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerzas, sí, definitivamente hace mucho tiempo que nos veíamos.

- Isabella mía – susurró cerca de mi oído, un leve estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo – hace mucho tiempo que no te veo.

- Alex – le dije sonriendo - ¿cómo haz estado?

- Muy bien, tengo muchas cosas que contarte – habló bajándome al piso, sin soltar mi mano.

- Tal vez, debería presentaros – dijo Carlisle sonriéndonos – Amigos, Amigas, ellos son el clan de Sudamérica, Alexander – comenzó a hablar mientras apuntaba a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo – Cristian y Amalia, Robert y Lilia – todos inclinaron sus cabezas y le sonrieron a todos en la sala, en especial a mi, claro que los conocía… bueno a dos de ellos – Veo que ya se conocen – me dijo sonriéndome cálidamente.

- Sí, hace mucho que no nos veíamos las caras – le dije riendo – tenemos que ponernos al día.

- Antes que secuestres a Alex, déjame saludarlo – me dijo Emmett riendo a carcajadas - ¿Cómo estás hermano?

- Ahora mucho mejor amigo – le dijo Alex mientras se abrazaban y mientras mi mano seguía entre lazada con la de él.

- Alex, Alex, Alex – canturreó mi hermanita – sigues igual que siempre.

- Pero que adivina que eres Alice – le dijo riendo, desordenó su corto cabello y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

- Bueno amigos, pueden retirarse a hacer sus deberes – dijo Carlisle al tiempo que todos se dispersaban, ya tendrían tiempo de conversar con los nuevos, sin embargo, en la sala sólo quedamos Emmett, Alice, Edward y el clan del sur.

- Y bien ¿Desde cuando que son tantos? – le pregunté a Alex.

- Desde hace bastante Bella, eres muy ingrata… ni una carta me enviaste – me dijo haciendo pucheros, la risita de todos se escuchó, excepto la de Edward. Mi rostro se volteó en su dirección, apretaba sus puños mientras que su mirada se dirigía con odio hacia Alex, intenté soltarme de la mano de él, pero me lo impidió, porque también miraba furioso a Edward, ambos destilaban veneno.

- Bueno… los acompañaré a sus habitaciones – dijo mi hermano mientras intentaba no sonar tan obvio – acompáñenme – Todos los siguieron, pero Alex, no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Yo, creo que… Jasper me llama – rió Alice, le intenté hacer señas con las manos, gestos con los ojos, pero nada… la pequeña duendecillo me dijo sola con esos dos caníbales.

- Entonces… - comencé a hablar, pero fui interrumpida.

- No es tuya – gruñó Edward.

- Tuya tampoco – le escupió Alex.

- Suéltala Alex – le dijo acercándose peligrosamente y escupiendo su nombre.

- Jamás – susurró mientras que él también avanzaba.

- ¿Nadie quiere conocer la casa? – pregunté interponiéndome entre ambos – tú Alex, tu no la conoces.

- No te dejaré el camino libre – le dijo Edward mientras sonreía de lado.

- No creas que te lo haré muy fácil – gruñó Alex mientras que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- Chicos… hola, estoy aquí – les dije quejándome y haciendo una pataleta.

- Lo sé Bella – me dijo Alex mientras me sonreía como los viejos tiempos - ¿por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?

- Cla… - otra vez interrumpida.

- No te dejare ir con él – me dijo Edward mientras que tomaba mi brazo.

- Suéltala – gruñó mientras que me tomaba aun más fuerte de la mano y me dejaban ambos entre sus pechos.

- Y yo que pensaba que venir a acá iba a ser una buena idea – suspiré, me deshice de la prisión de ambos y subí a mi habitación, no tenía ni cabeza, ni tiempo para peleas tontas.

Llegué a mi habitación y me lancé contra mi cama, mi rostro quedó enterrado en la almohada y suspiré hastiada. Esto no estaba pasando.

Alex, había sido mi primer amor, me había enamorado perdidamente de él, éramos simplemente la pareja perfecta, nos llevábamos increíblemente bien y yo, lo amaba. Ahora verlo aquí y recordar todos los momentos que pasamos, es, no sé, increíblemente frustrante, porque sé que hubiéramos tenido un futuro perfecto, pero no había resultado, él había seguido caminos distintos a los míos, él había encontrado otra familia y yo también la había encontrado. Aunque ahora no podía negar que me encantaba verlo, estar con él… y bueno no lo sé, Alex es mi mejor amigo.

Miré mi reloj de muñeca y arrugué el ceño, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado en mi cuarto? Giré mi rostro para ver por la gran ventana que tenía, el cielo estaba oscuro, muchas estrellas lo adornaban… era simplemente conciliador.

Me levanté de la cama y me estiré aunque no fuera necesario, le sonreí al mundo de afuera y entré al baño para arreglarme el cabello, me puse una chaqueta negra encima y salí hacia el pasillo.

Caminé hacia los pisos de abajo y me di cuenta que no se escuchaba ruido alguno, me encogí de hombros y comencé a oler el aire… tenía que encontrar a Alice, tenía que desahogarme con alguien, aunque Jasper era una buena opción. Seguí por los abundantes pasillos del castillo hasta que encontré la esencia de Alice y estaba con Jasper, sonreí para mis adentros y cambié de camino, no quería interrumpir nada.

Seguí mis propios pasos de vuelta y me reí por lo bajo recordando como me había perdido, fue realmente estúpido, pero al parecer estaba con mi mente en otra parte como para saber ubicarme en un lugar que jamás había visto.

Bajé por las escaleras de blanco mármol, mientras que escuchaba como estaban todos afuera, caminé más rápido hasta llegar a las afueras del castillo, allí estaban todos los vampiros de la casa entrenando – por fin – me dije a mi misma, por fin podríamos saber que diablos íbamos hacer con los Vulturis.

Al sólo posar uno de mis pies en donde todos estaban, Edward y mi hermano se dieron vuelta a mirarme, mientras que Alex aparecía a mis espaldas.

- Por fin bajaste – me susurró en el oído.

- Hola grandote – le dije sonriéndole - ¿qué tal todo por aquí?

- Bastante bien, entrenando – me contestó pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros. Escuché un gruñido y giré mi vista, estaba Edward con los puños apretados mientras que sostenía alguna parte de un árbol. Lo miré fijamente y vi como Tanya me miraba a mi también, se me había olvidado completamente que existía, pero ella al parecer no se había olvidado de mi, su vista iba de Alex a mi. Me separé de Alex, y caminé en dirección a Edward, me quedé al frente de él y no dejé de mirarlo, rápidamente todo su cuerpo se relajó, soltó el trozo de árbol que tenía en sus manos y levanto una de ellas para tocar mi mejilla.

- ¡Edward cuidado! – chilló la voz aguda de Maggie. Me agaché rápidamente mientras que veía como Edward agarraba una gran roca entre sus manos.

- ¡Wow! Es rápido – escuché que decía Garrett mientras yo me incorporaba del piso.

- Es bueno – susurró Eleazar mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

- Bien basta de caos – dijo Carlisle – es hora de entrenar.

Todos nos agrupamos en el centro de donde estábamos, James me lanzó una mirada socarrona, pero Edward me puso detrás de su brazo, miré a Alex y me di cuenta de que estaba tenso, ¡genial! Él también lo sabía.

Volví a mirar a mí alrededor, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que habían llegado más vampiros en el transcurso de la tarde. Eran tres más y estaban juntos, uno era alto y fornido, tenía su cabello como la miel y su ceño estaba fruncido, la mujer que estaba al lado era muy parecida a él, seguramente gemelos, y el último era más bajo que el anterior y su cabello era de un castaño más oscuro, mientras que sus ojos eran de rojo sangre.

Los miré por unos segundos, hasta que la mujer se dio cuanta y me miró atenta, al instante sus pupilas se delataron y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, me sorprendí ante su reacción, pero Edward ya estaba a su lado susurrándole algo, los dos hombres se alteraron por la cercanía de Edward, sin embargo, al instante se calmaron… miré a Jasper, y supe que él era el que estaba haciendo eso, una calma nos invadió a todos en el campo, éramos hasta el momento veintinueve vampiros, y aun así estaba segura de que no éramos suficientes.

Suspiré algo derrotada, este encuentro de vampiros se estaba volviendo cada vez peor, un amigo regresa, un enemigo odioso y un amor que no entiendo. Volví a suspirar y miré el cielo estrellado. Alice dijo que tenía un buen presentimiento, sonreí… al parecer Alice y Jasper estaban teniendo una amistad profunda. Giré mi vista a donde Emmett y la sonrisa se me amplió, así que ahora habían algo entre Rosalie y Emmett, reí por lo bajo y Edward que de nuevo estaba a mi lado sonrió.

- Bien, comencemos – dijo Carlisle – fijé mi vista en él y me concentré – Edward ven aquí – le llamó y Edward de inmediato estaba a su lado – Edward trabajará conmigo, quiero que todos busquen su pareja.

Todos se movieron con rapidez, mientras que yo me quedé estática en mi lugar mirando al monstruo que tenía en frente, le mostré los dientes y le gruñí por lo bajo, apreté mis puños mientras que mis uñas se enterraban en mi piel de granito. De la nada apareció Emmett a mi lado y me apartó del camino de James, por lo tanto, Edward, Jasper y Alex también me cubrieron.

- Aléjate de ella – le dijo en tono de amenaza Emmett.

- ¿Por qué tanto problema? – preguntó sonriendo de lado – quiero conversar un poco con tu _hermanita. _

- Te dije que no te acercaras – susurró Edward acercándose a él.

- No Edward – le dije tomando su mano – quiero hacerlo.

- Bella… - susurró Alex, mientras que miraba fijamente a James.

- Quiero hacerlo – les dije a los tres. James sólo sonrió triunfante al ver como los tres chicos se alejaban, sin embargo, no separaron las miradas de nosotros en ningún momento. Iba a demostrarles de lo que era capaz.

No tenía la intención de perder y ahora tenía que demostrarle a todos y en especial a mí que podía con él, que antes era todo muy distinto y que ahora no era una neonata sin mundo.

Todos nos pusimos en posiciones de ataque, él me miraba con una sonrisa sádica pintada en sus labios, mientras que yo le sonreía con suficiencia, esto, iba a ser bueno.

Carlisle se levantó de su posición y le dijo algo a Edward, claro que nadie lo escuchó, ambos se pusieron en los extremos del grupo pudiendo así ver cada uno de los movimientos, supuse en mi foro interno que nos iban a supervisar, bien, me dije a mi misma, sé que puedo.

Todos estábamos listos, gruñidos salían de mi parte y sabía que cuatro pares de ojos estaban sobre nosotros, pero no me importaba, todos mis sentidos estaban en James, porque hoy iba a pagar por todo lo que me había hecho.

Un ahora, escuché de Carlisle y eso fue suficiente para mi. Me lancé con tanta fuerza contra James que nuestros cuerpos chocaron logrando hacer un ruido sordo, sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que Victoria se diera cuenta de que yo iba a matar a su pareja, tenía poco tiempo antes de que alguien me detuviera, tenía poco tiempo para arrancarle la maldita cabeza a James.

Su espalda chocó contra un árbol que se trizó con fuerza ante el impacto, caímos al suelo y yo encima de él logré torcer uno de sus brazos, mientras que acercaba mi boca a su cuello, rió entre dientes y me empujó para caer encima de mi, me presionó contra la tierra y su boca quedó a la altura de mi oído, donde soltó un poco del aire contenido de sus pulmones.

- Sigues oliendo de maravilla – me dijo mientras me apretaba contra él – Ni creas que puedes conmigo.

- Puedo contigo – le gruñí – más de lo que crees.

Lo alejé en menos de un pestañeo logrando que chocara nuevamente contra uno de los árboles más cercanos, un ruido más fuerte se escuchó y logré lanzarme contra él nuevamente, con mis manos agarré una de sus piernas y logré quebrarla, sus huesos se trizaron y un grito se escuchó de sus labios, sonreí ante mi logro y acerqué mis colmillos a su cuello el cual mordí con desenfreno logrando sacarle trozos de su piel la cual mandé lejos.

- ¡Bella! – escuché que me gritaban, pero yo estaba demasiado cegada. Miles de gruñidos se escucharon a mis espaldas, pero no sentí que nadie me detuviese, y una parte de mi lo agradeció.

- ¡Maldita! – me gritó una voz de campanas repicando atrás de mi, pero yo no le hice caso.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – me susurró James mientras que tomaba mi brazo y hacía que mis huesos se rompieran rápidamente. Gemí ante el dolor que sentí, pero eso me incentivo a seguir presionando sus costillas, quería dejarle marcas, quería que me recordara, quería que en cada uno de sus pensamientos estuviera mi cara llena de odio.

Escuché un estruendo y supe que había roto unas cuantas costillas, fue entonces cuando sentí unas manos de acero que me sujetaban y me alejaron del cuerpo de James. ¡No! Fue lo único que grité, quería matarlo.

- Bella cálmate – me susurraba alguien – por favor.

Pero yo seguía forcejeando, sólo un golpe más, uno solo, eso era lo que pedía, un golpe.

- ¡Bella ya! – me gritó Alex mientras me zarandeaba – deja de hacerlo.

Me quedé en silencio mirándolo, mientras que sus manos agarraban mis brazos con fuerza. Miré a mi alrededor todos estaban mirándome sorprendidos, mientras que Victoria iba donde James para ver en que condiciones estaba. Dejé de forcejear y miré a Alex mientras que su rostro seguía preocupado, bajé la vista hasta mi cintura y reconocí las manos de Edward, mientras que Emmett y Jasper estaban a mi lado, tal vez pretejiéndome o tal vez, pretejiendo a los demás, no lo sabía.

- Vamos a dentro – me dijo Edward por la espalda mientras que me guiaba con él.

Lo seguí sin decir ni una palabra, mientras que los demás entraban también. Estaba cegada, sentía como todos mis músculos querían volver a la acción, y me sentí mal, muy mal, había perdido el control, lo había perdido.

Miré de re ojo a mis costados, vi a Alice, Rosalie y Esme mirándome preocupadas, desvié la vista y me fijé que tenía a Alex y a Edward a mis costados y me sorprendí al verlos sin pelear, intenté mirar por encima de mi hombro y vi como Emmett hablaba con Carlisle y como Jasper se acercaba a Alice… los había interrumpido a ambos… por último vi las figuras de todos los demás, algunos aun afuera y otros ya adentro viéndome con sorpresa, ¿qué rayos había hecho?

Seguimos caminando por los pasillos, mientras que ninguna palabra salía de mis labios, era como si estuviera bloqueada. De vez en cuando Edward me lanzaba una mirada preocupada, y luego seguía con la vista en el camino. Pronto divisé la puerta de habitación y suspiré aliviada, mi cuarto se había convertido en mi refugio durante estos días. Entramos sin ningún sonido cerca de nosotros, me senté en la orilla de mi cama con mi rostro mirando la punta de mis pies, no tenía ganas de verlos, no podía.

- Bella… - susurró la voz tranquilizadora de Edward - ¿Te hizo mucho daño?

- No… - le susurré. Mi brazo ya estaba reparado, apenas sentía las heridas que me había hecho.

- ¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que pasó? – me preguntó Alex en un tono más duro, Edward de inmediato le gruño.

- No lo sé – dije levantando mi vista para ver a mis dos chicos mirándome con preocupación – yo sólo, sólo quise darle una lección, pero creo que perdí el control.

- ¡Vaya que lección le diste! – habló Alex intentando sonreír – no sabía que eras tan rápida.

- ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunté arrugando el ceño.

- Bella… te demoraste menos de dos segundos en hacer todo lo que hiciste – me susurró Edward acariciando mi rostro.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté alarmada, habría jurado que habían sido más, es decir, no soy tan rápida.

- No pudimos detenerte – me explicó Edward – en la fracción de segundo que me moví para detenerte, tuve que sacar a Victoria del camino porque iba a lanzarse en contra tuyo, después reaccionó Alex y fue en tu ayuda, pero Laurenth se las apañó para dejar el camino obstaculizado, y luego de dos segundos llegué a ti y te tomé por los brazos… Bella estabas totalmente cegada.

- Lo siento mucho – fue lo único que pude decir a mi favor – lo siento.

- Se lo merecía – escupió Alex – es un idiota.

- No tienes de que preocuparte Bella – me sonrió Edward – así nos enseñaste a todos de que eres capaz.

Una pequeña risita se escuchó en la habitación, levanté la vista y era de Alex, le sonreí mientras que intentaba calmarme, después de todo casi mato a James, aunque no creo que me hubiera arrepentido de hacerlo.

Miré a ambos vampiros que tenía a mi lado, se miraban de reojo, estaba completamente segura que era por mi – no por el incidente – si no esa estúpida disputa que tenían como si yo fuera un pedazo de carne… suspiré cansinamente, seguramente estos dos iban hacer una guerra campal, digamos que ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer. Volví a suspirar mientras las dos me miraron preocupados… como si ya no tuviéramos una guerra por delante.

* * *

¡Gente! Un nuevo capítulo. Pronto subiré el otro, le **hice algunas acomodaciones pequeñas a este capítulo** por ello lo subo de nuevo. Pásense por mis otras historias, para que me dejen un lindo review o para decirme "¡Hey deja de escribir!", espero sea la primera opción.

Espero que les guste este capítulo y ya estoy escribiendo el otro. **Perdón y más perdón** por el atraso, es que estoy muerta. Y otra cosa, le **cambie de K+ a T**, es que luego vienen lemmon's y escenas más rudas, como la pelea y todo eso, entonces por si acaso. Saludos, cuídense.

**Elena.**


	7. Nota Autora

_"Abrí la puerta pensando que era él. _

_Abrí la puerta creyendo en el amor. _

_Terminé de abrirla y me di cuenta que sólo era una rama que chocaba contra la madera. _

_Conclusión: los pensé que y los creí que, son motivo de idioteque"._

**Elena J. Mercier.**

* * *

Gente:

Me odio por esto y sé, estoy segura, que ustedes me odiarán también. Pero tengo que hacerlo por el bien de ustedes y su salud mental. Chicas, chicos, personas en general de sexo dudoso. **Tengo que decirles que no seguiré escribiendo esta historia**. Lo sé, lo sé, soy una maldita idiota, es sólo que mi mente se secó, no encuentro como seguirla y creo que me apresuré demasiado al publicarla en fanfiction.

**No la borraré hasta que lo decida y no quiera cortarme la cabeza por hacerlo**. Dejo esta nota en ella y lamento por quienes se ilusionaron pensando que era un nuevo capítulo.

Por recompensa, puedo decir que _pronto subiré otra historia_ y ya estoy publicando otras dos _"El aire de tu voz" y "Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo",_ eso por mientras y si quieren, pueden y tienen ganas **pásense por mi profile** allí están todas las historias que tengo en mente, así me dicen cual quieren y yo comienzo a subirla. 

Eso gente, enserio, enserio, **mil perdones**. Yo también sufro por esto.

Los quiero y **gracias a todos** quienes dejaron algún comentario en esta historia, a todos quienes me agregaron como autor o historia favorita se les agradece.

Saludos y que tengan una linda vida.

**Elena J. Mercier. **


End file.
